Hawk's Flight
by Endarine
Summary: Legolas is wounded in Helm's Deep at the last moment when all are fighting, can he survive? This story is co-written by Arienwen and is rated for violence and future chapters.Upgraded to rating R for next upcoming Chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything related to LOTR, all thoughts, ideas and story line belong to me as well as the charachters Endarine and Sulei'alueo. Basics behind storyline cerdited to the movie 'Lady Hawk'._

A/N:_ This story is co-written by Arienwen authour of 'Elven Journey'._

* * *

HAWK'S FLIGHT

_Prologue_

DESCRIPTION-Endarine is a Sea Elf who dwells in the Grey Havens. She was granted at birth special talents by the Valar, though she has yet to find much use of them, or know their full extent. Through the power of foresight, she has come to see that she will be needed in the quest of the ring, and sets out, heading to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond.

The wind flew through her hair as her mount, Sulei'alueo , rode the steep hills of the Imladrian valley. The long blonde tendrils whipped into her face as she rounded a tight corner. They had been carefully tied back, but after many hours on the dusty road from her home to Lord Elrond's realm, they had come undone and she hadn't bothered to retie them.

She heard a shout behind her and turned to see her two riding companions. They followed her at the same rapid pace. Their fair-hair glinted in the sunlight. They were smiling as they recognized the woods around them  
They were getting close.

The canopy above her opened up slightly, and soon she and her riding company pounded onto a well-worn path. She saw the large archway that led into the main courtyard and she slowed Sulei'alueo. The noise must have been great, for she didn't hear the approaching hoofbeats coming the opposite way. Just as she was nearing the archway, another cluster of riders burst through the foliage, three more blonde elves on grey speckled white horses, clad in heavy tan riding cloaks.

The one in the lead must have looked up at the same time as she, for both riders hauled on their mounts reigns as hard as they could. Both horses slowed, their hooves digging furrows into the dirt path. They weren't slowing in time; the two leading riders were going to collide.

At last moment, both horses reared, throwing dust into the air. They spun in opposite directions, pirouetting on their hind legs, coming to complete stop mere inches from one another. Both mounts were breathing hard, covered in lather from their ride, their eyes wide in the sudden fear that the heavy tug on their straps had caused.

The dust began to settle. As the air cleared, Endarine looked through the dirt-specked air at the other being she'd nearly shared a collision with. He was turned round on his mount, making sure that his companions were well and checking his horse for injury. With those attended to, he turned back and looked at her with robins-egg blue eyes. They were full of concern, both for his companions and for those he'd nearly struck. He looked ready to talk, so Endarine kept her silence, letting him speak the first words.

"Lle quell, aminarwen are you well, my lady?" he questioned in elvish, worry showing on his pale features, as well as interest as he caught sight of her fair skin, light, ice-blue eyes, and long disheveled yet beautiful strands.

She smiled at his query. She replied " Very well, my lord. It was a very close call don't you think?"

His face went from one of worry to one of delight. They were fine. " Amin hiraetha I apologize."

" Worry not, sir. No harm was done. May I ask you name?"

He smiled, then slightly dipped his head in respect, " I am Legolas, my lady, son of Thranduil, king of………"

" Mirkwood." Endarine finished for him. " I have heard of you. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, formerly Greenwood. We have met before."

He got a slightly confused look. " From where, my lady? For I believe I would had remembered you."

" At the Solstice celebrations of spring. Your father invited me. "

" I attended it, my lady, but I do not remember anyone of your resemblance being present."

Endarine grinned. " You are remembering that of last year, young Legolas. I am speaking of one from years long past."

" How many years, might I ask, my lady?"

" You were quite a bit shorter, young one. You mayhaps reached my knees."

His smile quickly faded, his jaw dropping and eyes widening in a look of surprise as his memory kicked in. " Lady Endarine!!! I remember you now, though barely. Is't been a long time since you've visited my woods."

" We at the Grey Havens have been busy. After all, we are the shipbuilders for those who journey to Valinor."

" What brings you to Rivendell then, my lady?"

" The Council of Elrond, young one. Foresight has many used. What, praise the Valar, has brought you to Lord Elrond's house?"

He gestured towards her. " The same. A messenger was sent to my father, and he sent me alongside the other envoys."

" All's well, then. Are your companions in good health?"

" Yes, my lady. Only a moment of fright."

" Then let us continue inside. It would do no good to be late to sup. The others have already arrived."

He gestured towards her once more, " After you, my lady." He pulled on his horse's reigns, as did his two companions. Their mounts backed up, giving Endarine and her emissaries room to maneuver inside.

Dipping her head in deference, Endarine kicked her steed's flanks and hurried the stallion inside, followed by the rest of the group. She halted the stallion at the foot of a set of steps. She swung off, throwing one leg over to land. She glanced back over at the inner side of the archway. Legolas had entered behind her two companions. He halted his own grey speckled stallion and swung down, looking about him in wonder. She wondered when he had last visited. Obviously more than her, as this was only her second time in the secluded realm. Standing at the top of the flight of stairs was Elrond. He smiled grimly at the assemblage that had just arrived. They took notice of him and made their way to the foot of the steps. All of the ambassadorial group placed a hand on their heart and bowed their heads.

" Creoso, mellonea welcome, friends." He said, spreading his arms and gesturing to them to step closer. Everyone slowly made their way to the top of the flight. " Lle raktie e'luume' You have arrived in time." he turned and strode into the open doorway into the top of the hall.  
" Lemb'lle nat'ie. Amin tuarea tat nee a'sen leave your things. My servants will see to them."

Taking one last look back to see that WITW was there, Endarine followed demurely behind the great elven lord. He went into an alcovic hallway, long and full of tall, open windows. Stopping at a carved wooden door, he turned to face them once again. " The council is tomorrow. Until then, may these chambers serve you to whatever purpose you see fit. There will be a communal dinner tonight in the main hall. Many of the other guests will be there. You may also get a chance to see your possible journey companions. They are halflings, from a land known as the Shire. They have brought a great evil with them that must be destroyed."

One of the companions broke out of the group, claiming the room as his own. Elrond continued leading them down the hallway. Legolas and Endarine, being the last two, received two rooms side by side. They bid Elrond goodnight, then went into their adjoining chambers.

An hour or so later, when the sun was just beginning to touch the western horizon, Endarine, lounging on mallorn divan, heard a knock at her door. When answered, standing outside was one of Elrond's personal servants, carrying a thickly woven towel and a small wooden box.. he held the items up.

" Elronduilon, heru en'Imladris, now-lle ve'a'poik' de n'ala kaima ri'tul' a'i'undome matea Elrond, lord of Rivendell, thought you might like to clean before sleeping or attending the evening meal." Endarine nodded, grinning. Finally!!! To have all the travel grime finally washed away!!!! Although, if she journeyed long after this, being clean now would not make much of a difference. She opened the door wider and took the washing effects from the servant's hands. " Diolla lle sai'sie thank you very much." He nodded, and then gestured to the hallway. Endarine heard slight footsteps, and the slight swishing sound of water. Moments later, another servant came into her room bearing a large wooden basin filled with steaming water. He carried into the washroom and filled the large stone tub. He came back several times, until the tub was just over three quarters full. He bowed his head and left with the first elf, closing the door behind him.

Endarine quickly locked the door and stripped off the travel stained riding clothes she'd been dressed in. she folded them carefully and set them on a small table. They could be washed later. She took out her leather hair tie, releasing what hair had been left in the traveling horsetail. Her blonde hair streamed out behind her, wavy, reaching to just past her hips. She took out of her pack, which had been delivered a few minutes before the bathing things, a stiff brush. She ran it through the hair, taking out the remarkably few tangles that had been knotted in the hard ride. She picked up the towel and wooden box, which upon opening she discovered held a pale blue bar of soap. A quick sniff told her that it had been made with lavender and rose, two of her many favorite scents.

She walked into the bathing room, closing the door behind her. She also found beside the deep stone basin a set of candles. She lit one from the small fireplace that was in the washroom. Placing it on a ledge beside the tub, she slid into the still steaming hot water. Working meticulously, she scrubbed away every bit of dirt and dust from her skin and hair. When she was through, she pulled out the stopper, letting the now dirty water flow away. Wrapping the towel around her, she sat on a small cushioned divan by a mirror, again brushing through her hair. When she was dry, she went into the main room, dressed in a simple evening gown of a deep shade of blue, hemmed in silvery embroidering. Sitting in another chair by the main fireplace, she brushed through the still damp strands until they were dry.

About a quarter of an hour later, her hair was completely dry, and wavy with renewed cleanliness. Looking around the room, she spotted a small dresser, obviously for the sheltering of small keepsakes and other jewelry. Looking through it, she pulled out a simple headdress, crafted of silver and made to look like interweaving vines. She had one with her, but it was for more important celebrations, not the simple dinner she was attending. Hers would be far too ornate to wear to something so small.

Checking herself in the mirror above a chest of drawers, Endarine made her way to the door. Opening it wide, she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps towards the carved stone railing of the hall and, leaning on it slightly, gazed west, where the sky was a bright splash of deeply hued colours. The horizon was beautiful, it's assortment of colours dappled through the trunks and leaves of the trees.

A sound creaked behind her. She quickly stood and turned; only to see the young elf she had met earlier emerging from his quarters. From the looks of him, he had clearly washed as well; his hair still had a slight dampness to it. He was wearing a tunic and trousers. The pants were a deep shade of grey, nearly skintight but still somewhat loose enough to allow unhindered movement. The tunic was a pastel shade of silvery-blue, nearly matching the shade of his eyes. His eyes…very bright, yet still dulled with some inner torment or worry. Eyes that said much more than most. As he stepped toward her, he came out of the shadow, and the setting sun haloed his hair, putting an almost golden glow around his vivid eyes. He was quite serious and solemn for a young elf. And handsome, too, she thought. Endarine suddenly realized she'd been staring. She turned away quickly, flustered somewhat.

Legolas, meanwhile, chose not to notice and said nothing, but continued walking forward and joined her at the paling. He stared westward for a few moments. He closed his eyes and, she noticed, seemed to let go. She heard him breath deeply, then his eyes opened once more. He turned to her and smiled. " Aa'amin kanuva lle a' i'marde, amin arwen may I lead you to the hall, my lady?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She laughed lightly, but took the presented arm. " Kanuva i'men, tura edhel lead the way, master Elf." Then, in the common Westron, added, " You have visited her more than I. The last time I was here, this passage was a stand of ash and birch!!" They both chuckled and continued on. They kept up a friendly chat. It was Legolas that spoke first.

" Yes, I do have relations here, and we pay visits every once in a while. The last time I was here, a distant cousin of my mother was wed, but that was nearly two centuries ago."

" You must have loved it here." Endarine commented. " I have been here but once, and it was for times equally troubled as the present."

" Yes?" he inquired.

" It was in the Second Age, near it's end, when the Last Alliance was camped and trained here."

" Ah. I know of that, Lady Endarine, but I was not yet born when those times were about."

" Yes, I know. Your father was young then, and your grandsire, Lord Orophur, was the ruler of what then was known as Greenwood."

" I have never met him. He died in the last battle, did he not?"

" Aye, indeed. And your father took the sovereignty."

They would have elaborated their conversation, but at that moment a little creature bounded into view from within another hallway.

" Oi!!!! It's suppertime Frodo!!! Hurry along!!!! We're going to be late!!!" the three and a half foot one in front said . He had bright, straw-coloured curls, bright green and yellow clothing, and hairy feet. As he continued running pell-mell towards the dining hall, three other halflings ran past, two of them were skinny, at least when compared to the little round one who followed at the end of the line. He was huffing and looked ready to fall down. He slowed as the other two sped ahead. " Hey!!! Mr. Frodo, you've just barely gotten well!! What's all this running going to do for you?" he slowed down a bit more. " And how am I going to be able to help you if I can't keep up?"

Far down the hall, the darker-haired halfling, obviously Frodo slowed his pace, laughing and turning round to gaze at his friend. " It's alright, Sam, come on!!! Do you want Merry and Pippin to eat all the food before we get there?" at this question, Sam's eyes went wide. He began running again, this time with more determination.

" I'll be dead before I let them get all the fare!!!!" he gasped. He caught up with and passed the dark-haired halfling, disappearing into a large, curving hatchway. Frodo laughed, then he too ran again to catch his friend.

Endarine gave a short, polite giggle as she and Legolas again began to stroll down the hallway. " I never knew halflings were so ravenous!"

Legolas, too, let out a small chuckle. " I did. Gandalf used to visit me, when I was younger. He told tales of his adventures and of those he met along the way. Hobbits were one of them."

" Hobbits?"

" That is what they call themselves. When they were first found by the Dunedain, they were given the name " halfling" because they were more or less about half the height of a seven-foot tall Numenorian man."

" Ah. A logical judgment."

" Agreed. Gandalf said that they have many indulging pastimes. They love giving and receiving gifts, at least one every few days, and drinking ale and smoking tobacco leaf, though I hope they don't tonight. I really don't care for smoking."

" Neither do I." Endarine answered. " What else has he told you of.….. Hobbits?" she queationed, rolling the strange new word over her tongue.

" They also adore eating. From the descriptions he gave, those four Hobbits will most likely eat enough to feed near a dozen, moreso with the one who's been ill. He'd probably not eaten much in the past few days. "

Endarine laughed. " Well then, Master Elf, we will just have to make sure we get our share before it is in their bellies." He nodded, and they continued on their way until they reached the doorway to the dining hall. Their conversation dropped abruptly as they entered. It was a sight of the likes Endarine or Legolas had ever seen.

Seated around the huge elongated carved table were the representatives of almost every race in Middle Earth. They had segregated themselves, to be sure, but still. To see elves, Men, dwarves and hobbits all at the same table was bizarre. You could tell by where some of them were seated what they preferred. The hobbits had seated themselves near the sweet deserts, pies and sweetbreads and cakes, while the dwarves had plunked down near the big platters of meat and the jugs of mead and ale. The Men were spaced out, staying with their respective groups, as were the elves, seated quietly around, chatting with one another.

Legolas led her towards the table, in the direction of single unused d chair between Glorfindel and another elf. Endarine noticed, and for a moment she was overcome by a great feeling of trepidation. She wasn't sure why, but she paused, halting Legolas in his leading of her. He turned to look at her, a confused look settling in his bright blue-within-blue eyes. " Lady Endarine?"

" Why don't we set ourselves over there?" she answered, pointing towards two vacant chairs across the table from each other. They were a few spaces away from the hobbits and Gandalf, who had also come in and seated himself, and another Man, by his looks seeming to be a northern ranger.

" If you wish, My Lady." He said, and turned to lead her in the second direction.

" Oh, Legolas, don't call me ' my lady'. It seems such a proper and old description for someone like me."

They had reached the table. Legolas detached himself and scooted the chair out from under the rim of the table. He offered it to her. She sat. " Diola lle ( thank you)."

" You are welcome, My La……," he caught himself, " ……Endarine." His pale face reddened slightly in embarrassment. She smiled at him, but he had turned away from her. He strode around the table to the place opposite hers. He sat down, still avoiding looking at her. Instead he took the plate that had been placed in his spot on the table and began to fill it with the still steaming foods from their platters. He took a thick stew, from the aroma it was made with venison, wild vegetables and herbs. He added a small ladelfull to his salver, then sat the dish down.

" If you would, my good sir, pass the stew vessel this way?" Endarine asked, gesturing to that whish he had just sat down.

He finally looked up at her. " Oh.. O…Of course…… Endarine." He stammered, reaching for the large bowl and passing to her. She smiled in thanks and ladeled a small amount onto her plate as well. After setting the bowl down, which almost instantly was seized by the smallest hobbit, she reached for a plate of fruit, where she selected a delectable looking bright green apple.

" Pippin!!! That was bad-mannered!!!!" said Sam, the fat little Hobbit across from the first one. " You snatched that from the lady elf!!!"

The little Hobbit, Pippin, looked to whome he taken the dish from, and his eyes grew wide in surprise.  
" Oh!!!" Oh I'm so sorry, Milady!!!! Did you want some of the venison stew???"

" No thank you, master Hobbit, I've already segmented my share." She smiled at him, and he, after his initial shock, gave a squeaky grin back before once again delving into the potage.

Gandalf, across the table from him, gave out a soft husky laugh, as did the Dunedain beside the little Hobbit. Endarine grinned, as did Legolas, who leaned closer towards the Hobbit.

" I think I should warn you little master," at this Pippin looked up from his plate, his mouth now stuffed with the meaty stew. " She dislikes being called ' My Lady' or any others such. She likes to be known by her name, Endarine, rather than her nobility titles."

Pippin swallowed his mouthful and turned a huge grin in her direction, " Well then!!!! We should aquaint ourselves a little better, I think!!!! Milady Endarine, I am Peregrin Took of Hobbiton, in the Shire, Pippin for short. My mates here are Frodo Baggins," a this, Frodo smield and nodded his head," Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short," Merry, too, smiled," and this here is Samwise Gamgee, whome we all call Sam." Sam smiled as well, his hand coming up and waving enthusiastically. He added his own little comment.

" Very nice to meet you, lady Endarine!!!!!"

The Dunedain leaned in, whispering into Endarines ear, " He has a great fascination with elves, Endarine. After little Frodo there got well, it was all we could do to keep him from tearing all the way to Mirkwood and back, looking at the elves coming in for the council tomorrow."

Endarine laughed. " Better a fascination that malice."

"Aye. By the way, I never introduced myself, I am Aragorn, also known as Strider. I am a ranger of the north, and friend of Gandalf the Grey." He held out his hand, palm up. She placed her hand in his, he reached up and kissed it.

" I am delighted to meet you, Aragorn."

They both returned to their dinners. Soon, a server carrying a frosted pewter pitcher walked by.  
" Would you like some wine, My Lords and Lady? Lord Elrond insisted upon having some of the best from decades ago brought out for his guests' enjoyment."

She smiled and held up her goblet, " I would be pleased to have some of the best drink Imladris has to offer." Her cup was filled, as were Legolas', Gandalf's and Aragorn's. the Hobbits all declined and instead topped up their pint glasses again with the ale from the pitchers already on the table. They had finished all the food on their plates and were beginning to load them up again, Gandalf scolding them for being gluttonous.

Endarine chuckled as they dove into their seconds, and in Sam's case, his thirds. She glanced across the table to see Legolas guffawing as well. She was surprised at how relaxed and easy his features appeared when he was happy, without whatever it had been earlier weighing his mind. His eyes creased at the corners as his mouth curved up in laughter, and he seemed to grow younger, if that were possible for an immortal being. He glanced in her direction, and this time neither looked away in discomfiture. Their blue eyes met.. So much seemed to be said by simply looking at him. He thought the same of her.

From down the table Aragorn silently watched the elves exchange looks. oh, yes indeed they were falling for one another. There was no way anyone in this world or the next could deny it. The way they looked at each other was telling enough, but the emotions playing across both their features was unmistakable. It was the same feelings he felt whenever he spent time with Arwen.

He took the moment to nudge at Gandalf's hand across the table. Gandalf looked up from his arguments with Pippin and Merry, who merely shrugged and continued eating. Aragorn nodded his head slightly in the pairs' direction, also pointing with his eyes. Gandalf nodded his head over slightly, stretching his own eyes as far as they would go. He caught sight of the altercation, then he too grinned. He began to chuckle as only he could, too loudly. Aragorn gave him a slight kick under the table. The kick, however, jarred the table, and the silver twanged against his goblet. The metallic sound tore the two elves from their locked gazes. They shot looks down the table. Aragorn was profusely becoming interested in his empty plate, and Gandalf was still tittering. The Hobbits, of course, were completely oblivious to the entire occurrence.

The realization of what they had been doing caused both of them to blush deep crimson. They looked away for a moment, then came back once again to looking at the other. Looking down, Endarine noticed that Legolas' hand had reached across the table and settled on top of hers. She rather enjoyed it. He noticed as well, after seeing her look down, and quickly pulled his hand away. She felt a moment of disappointment as he did so.

Soon after, the dinner began to break up. The Hobbits groaned as they lifted themselves from their chairs, which creaked loudly as each got off. They all tottered towards the door, whether from fullness, drunkenness or fatigue, none really knew.

Gandalf and Aragorn remained seated, as did many if the elves and Men along the table. Endarine felt the fatigue of her weeks-long journey from her home catch up with her. She got up to excuse herself. Legolas noticed this, and jumped from his chair, walking as fast as he could without running around the end of the table, hearing snickers from Aragorn and Gandalf's direction as he passed them by. He caught up with Endarine at the doorway, who turned around with a pleased look on her face. She answered his question before he'd even had the time to ask it.

" Yes, Legolas, I would love an escort to my room." She said, and held up her arm.

He smiled, and let her take his arm. He lead her silently down the hall. At the one junction, where they had first encountered the four Hobbits, they found Merry and Pippin bending over something in the hall. They overshadowed whatever it was. Legolas let go of her arm and strode towards them. " May I be of some help, little masters?"

At his question they backed out of the way, and the light of a nearby torch lit the form on the ground. It was Samwise, still fully clothed, slumped on the floor in sleep.

" We can't get him up!!!" a sleep and intoxicate-sounding Pippin wailed.

Legolas chuckled and bent forward, picking up the limp body. " Oof!! You friend here is heavy!! What does he eat?"

Merry grinned his haphazard smile, " At a meal like that, anything he can get his hands on, including the ale."

" Mayhaps he should refrain from consuming so much. Where is his room?"

The other two halflings staggeringly led him to a set of rooms that they were sharing. Endarine followed close behind. Inside the room were four beds, one already occupied by a snoring Frodo. The other three were all in disarray, with little sets of steps sat on the side so the Hobbits could get themselves in the beds. Merry led Legolas over to one, and the elf carried Sam over to it, laying him gently in bed, removing his heavy outer clothing, leaving a thin tunic and trousers. Covering him with the thick blankets, Legolas made sure the other Hobbits were carefully abed before extinguishing the candle and turning to leave.

By the light of the flames in the fireplace he could see Endarine leaning on the edge of the door, and his breath caught in his throat. By the waving orange light, her hair shone like a winded lake in moonlight. Her eyes, deepened to a fathomless black in the darkness, shined with what seemed a thousand fiery jewels. He also seemed to notice now, which he hadn't seemed to with her sitting at the table, her lithe yet well-built form, beautiful in the graceful garment she wore now. Lucky for him, by his face being away from the fire, she could see nought but shadows for his face, and therefore not see the look of longing that had burst into his eyes.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts, but they would not cease. Instead, he walked out of the room, closing the heavy wooden door and once again taking up her arm. Leading to their hallway once again, he stopped in front of her set of rooms.

" I thank you for the pleasant eve, Legolas."

He found himself speechless. This was the first time he had ever felt……what was the human term? Ah, butterflies, butterflies in his stomach. He tried to speak, but no words came to him.

Endarine, too felt the same way. She had just used common courtesy to thank him, but now her mind became as smooth as a millpond with no wind.

They both ended up looking at the other, blue eyes delving into blue eyes. Then, something burst into Legolas' mind. He couldn't believe he had thought of it. What would Endarine think!! But his body seemed to move against his will. He leaned in closer, Endarine having to look up to keep their eye contact. He leaned in even nearer, his breath now audible in Endarine's ear, her breathing heard in his. Half closing her eyes, she closed the distance between them. Their lips met, each one's head tilting, melting into the other. Unbeknownst to himself, Legolas's arms reached up and cupped her back and shoulders, as her hands came up to embrace the back of his neck, fingers running through his long blonde hair. They gave themselves to the moment.

A sudden sharp, chill wind pulled both from the kiss, their foreheads touching. They gazed into each others eyes once more, their breath hanging in a silvery cloud around them. Endarine's hand came to rest upon his cheek, his hand immediately came up and covered it. He pulled it away, holding her hand with his. He brought it to his lips, kissed it, then let it go.

" I must bid you good night, Endarine." She nodded in agreement.

" And I to you, Legolas. I shall see you on the morrow." She backed up, turning around and entering her rooms. Before closing the door, she looked out to see him still looking at her. " Quel undome, Legolas."

" Quel undome, Endarine." And he turned, striding to his door, entering his chambers with one swift movement.

Endarine closed her door and turned. Walking to her bed, she smiled in remembrance. She remembered the feel of his kiss, of his hands on her shoulders, the silkiness of his hair running effortlessly through her fingers. She remembered his scent. Like morning dew, the forest on a clear night. She hugged herself, grinning. A slight breeze blew in the window from near the bathing room, and her nose was assaulted by the smell of cinnamon. The candles!!! She'd left them burning in the little stone nitch by the tub. She blew all but one out, carrying it to her bedside table. The fire was burning down, but was banked well enough to keep the coals live until the morning. Changing quickly into a white nightrobe, Endarine tucked herself underneath her blankets and, blowing out the final candle, fell into a deep, dreamy sleep.

Outside in the hallway, Aragorn was grinning to himself. He had followed the two out of the dining hall, avoided being seen when they'd stopped to help the fat Hobbit, then tailed them here. He had peeked around the corner. He knew it was rude beyond all imagining, but he couldn't help having a little bit of blackmail for his best friend. Legolas already had plenty on him.

Ha hadn't known how quickly their feelings would bubble over. He had almost cried out in surprise when they had suddenly embraced. Only a great degree of self control had halted him from doing so. A brisk wind blew, chilling him to the bone, but he didn't move. Looking back around the corner, he saw the two of them move apart, the light upon Legolas face as Endarine opened her door. Then Legolas turned and entered his own room. When he heard the clunk of the door as it shut, Aragorn turned and ran as quietly as he could back to his own room, silently cheering

A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed, it should be a while though for the next chapter and the begining to the story. TTFN._


	2. Chapter 1 Frozen Fears Run Free

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or places related to LOTR. Wish I did but I don't. Do own original characters; Endarine and Sulei'alueo, their thought speech and mindsets. Also credit the story line plot to the movie "Lady Hawk" (A/N: It's a great movie).This story is co-written by Arienwen author of 'Elven Journey'.

**A/N:** Endarine is my writing name as well as the name all main female characters, in any of my stories, carry, she is not a way of myself getting put in the story, therefore her faults and any Mary Sue's are her own!. Thanks also for the great reviews, I hope you like this chapter.

Hawk's Flight

_Chapter1-Frozen Fears Run Free_

Endarine whistled, high and shrill like chimes struck by water. Sulei'alueo broke away from the group of horses in the hall, trotting lightly towards her. With an intake of breath she pulled herself into his saddle. An attendant quickly rushed up beside her, handing up her fletch and bow, along with her blade which she attached to her waist with a leather strap. She glanced toward the door as it continued to violently vibrate from the Uruk-hai smashing against it from the outer side. She led her white stallion towards it where more riders were mounting up, including Aragorn, Théoden, and some of his men. Behind them, dressing and mounting his own white gelding, was Legolas. One quick glance they gave each other betrayed their fear that each felt about the other.

Théoden turned his own mount to face the assemblage. "Now we ride!! Ride for Rohan!!" With that he unsheathed his sword, pirouetted his mount, and burst through the huge, now broken doors of the Keep. The rest quickly drove heels into flanks and followed.

They ran through the stone archway and down the cobbled bridge, knocking Uruk-hai off and gutting any that were left standing. They reached the end of the ramp and plunged into the sea of Uruks, driving their blades into any that came too close.

Endarine thrust her way through the angry mass, beheading and running any orc through that dared to approach her. She managed to clear a small circle around her, and then coaxed Sulei'alueo to keep going, plunging once again into the seething black throng. A glance towards Aragorn showed to her the Dunedain looking east, towards the great hill rising above the now broken Deeping wall. She drew her gaze to follow his, to see a white mounted figure atop the earthen rise. Gandalf!! He had returned!

A figure rode in behind the white Istari. Endarine recognized him as Eomer, Théoden's nephew. He raised his weapon and motioned for the entire Rohirric cavalry to plummet their horses down the steep slope. Uruk's on the periphery noticed and began moving to the edge, bracing the backs of their foul spears in the ground yet raising the lanced tips up to meet the charge head on. 'Oh Gods!!!' Endarine thought. Their Calvary would be run through. Luckily, to her relief, the sun burst over the horizon at the last instant, blinding the Uruk's, who dropped their lances and turned to run.

She grinned. They were going to make it! She turned in her saddle to look at those around her, only to have her mouth turn down from her grin to a frown of anguish.

* * *

Legolas looked to the east, seeing Eomer and his men now stampeding towards the now blind orcs. He let his guard drop naught but for a moment, but it was enough. A wide-sweeping Uruk's blade caught him in the ribs, tearing the flesh in a deep gash. Legolas winced and turned, gutting through the foul creature who had appraised him, yet flinching at the stretching of the fresh cut. 

He wearily examined it. The blood was flowing free, staining his tunic and making the leather armor slippery. The wound burned. A normal injury should not. Burning could only mean one thing…….a poisoned blade. 'Oh Valar,' he had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Heedless of his injury, the Uruk's kept coming. He resumed slashing through them. A short spasm of pain made him halt for a moment, and before he could swing another blow he heard a whispering phht!! and two thunks behind him that announced that arrows had come to his aid. He saw the two Uruk's fallen, one with an arrow in its neck and the other with an arrow through its head. Looking in the direction they had come from, he saw Endarine. She sat atop her mount, with another arrow notched and ready. Her face was a mixture of emotion; fear, anxiety, fright, worry, concern and………… love. He smiled and tried to lift his arm in acknowledgement of her, but jerked it back almost instantly as a ripple of febrile pain shot through his side. He leaned forward, trying to ease it, only to have an even greater wave of pain engulf him.

* * *

Endarine saw the two orcs behind him and without a second thought had grabbed her bow, strung two arrows and let them fly. They hit their marks. She had notched another just in case, but it was not needed as Legolas turned to look at her with a smile of thanks etched on his face. He was safe. She could tell in the way he looked up at her. Then he raised his arm and a great look of agony hit his fair face. Endarine froze, looking down to where his arm had gone in an attempt to cover something. 

His side!! She saw a huge crimson stain running down his side, making a small river of bright red that flowed down to cover his tunic, trousers and down Arod's ribs toward his belly. Such a loss of blood!! His eyes went blank and she knew he was fainting. She quickly moved Sulei'alueo towards him, knowing she would need help.

"Aragorn!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, regardless if others heard or heeded her. Aragorn turned, snapping his body around in his saddle, too quick for comfort, and when he saw where she was attempting to ride and why, turned his Brego to follow her lead.

* * *

Legolas leaned forward in the saddle, clutching at his side trying to ease the pain that cursed through him. It was to no avail. His vision swam in and out, penetrated by bright spots of light and an all encompassing blackness that blocked out all other sight. One flash of clearness showed Endarine, digging her heels into her mount's ribs, trying to reach him, and he heard his name being called. The sound of her voice brought him momentarily out of his lapse. She was nearly to him holding out her hand when a great wave of pain overcame him, and at last he gave in to the darkness that had welled up to claim him.

* * *

Endarine drove into Sulei'alueo's flanks, urging him forward. She was a few feet away, her hand outstretched to help the young prince balance, when she saw his eyes roll up and his body slump forward. "N'uma!!!" she thought. She drove her heels in as hard as she could, causing her horse to jolt forward from the sudden pressure. He stopped just to the side of Arod, and Endarine caught Legolas before he could hit the ground. Draping him gently over the saddle in front of her, turning to make her way back to the Keep. She was completely oblivious to the battle and it's ending around her with the celebrated cries of the men. 

She was urging Sulei'alueo as fast as she could with only one arm open. She couldn't fight and lead her horse with one arm keeping the elfling in front of her from falling off. Try as she might, she only got her mount a few steps forward before he was enclosed in a ring of still seething Uruk's brandishing blades and teeth. Sulei'alueo reared, kicking out with his front hooves. Endarine grabbed Legolas and the steed's neck and clamped her legs around his middle in one swift movement. Holding on for dear life, she let the horse continue. In a few short jumps, he eliminated more than half the circle, leaving open a path. He halted, allowing his rider to once again grab his reigns. They vaulted forward again. Looking down, Endarine noticed fresh blood coming from the wound.

Aragorn had seen the actions, and knew they were far too violent for the injured prince to handle. One more set of jumps like that and he could lose what blood he had left. Urging Brego forward, he sped to meet her. With one arm occupied and twice the normal weight of riders, it was relatively easy. He came up alongside, putting out a hand to stop her. They were along the tall stone wall, but still far from the bridge and the Deeping Wall's entrance.

" Endarine, you must slow down." He said.

" But we've got to get him to the Keep!!" she protested, trying to urge her horse forward again.

Aragorn reached out and grabbed the reigns, halting the steed before he could go on. " If you continue doing it this way, Endarine, he will not last 'til the Keep."

Endarine looked up, a mixture of emotions playing across her face; the most obvious was fear. But there was also a defiant look of anger. " I need no help!!! He's losing blood fast…." Her voice ended in a slight quavering.

Aragorn knew her inner anguish, and forgave it. " You are moving the horse too quickly. The jolting will only cause more blood to flow. The easier your actions, the less blood he will lose."

Endarine thought, realizing what he said was true. She was letting herself become too foolish. She sighed and bowed her head. " I know. But what can we do? He is still losing blood, and he's already lost so much. He won't make it to the Keep if we move so slow!"

" Let me remedy that. Put him down, but be gentle."

Endarine carefully pulled the injured elf from Sulei'alueo, who immediately placed himself between his rider and the battle. As Endarine leaned Legolas on the stone wall, Aragorn eased the leather armor off, a feat since it was tightly tied and slippery with blood. Raising the tunic, he sniffed at the wound; it was a bitter, almost sour smell, the telltale scent of some type of venomous toxin. Aragorn reached into the small bag he always had tied around his middle. Withdrawing a leather pouch, he sniffed it, then nodded. He pulled out two more and confirmed them as well. Opening them, he pulled out the dried blooms and roots of athelas and marigold, and the powder of geranium. The marigold was antiseptic, and would help to clean the wound, and the athelas would serve the same purpose as it had to Frodo on Weathertop. Hopefully, if it was not already too late, it would slow the effects of the poison. The geranium powder was immediately strewn on, to help the blood ease its flow.

He took a handful of the other two, chewing them until they were a nice pulp. Lifting the tunic once again, he applied the mash along the length of the sliced flesh. The elf, even in his delirious faint, jerked and writhed, a look and cry of pain issued forth. Endarine was instantly behind him, supporting his head upon her shoulder and holding him still. Aragorn finished applying the paste to the wound, then replaced the bloodstained shirt. The herbs could not be held in place without a poultice, but would last until they could get more proper dressing inside the Keep. Standing up, he helped Endarine to mount, and eased the prince back on. As he mounted his own steed, Gimli hacked his way in.

" What's happening? Where do you two think your going?" his speech was interrupted when he caught sight of Legolas draped in front of Endarine, as well as the dark bloody tunic. " What happened to the laddy?" his voice sounded normal, but the look on his face betrayed what he really meant.

" I believe it is quite obvious, Gimli." Aragorn replied. "We could use some help."

Gimli looked revolted for a moment, then steadily took his place behind Sulei'alueo. "Anything to help the lovely lady elf. What did the lad do to get himself injured? Likely trying to show off for his lady."

"Spare us the humor, master dwarf. Unless we get him to the Keep soon, he won't have chance to show that skill again, though its obvious it did him little good." She was trying to cover her grief with anger.

Gimli got a look of determination and fear. He steadily stomped forward, taking place behind her. "Well then, lead on lassy!! We can't let that pointy-eared elf have no chance to better his score!!" he laughed, but it was obviously a forced one.

Endarine positioned herself so that her charge was well wedged, pulling on the reigns to turn her mount. Aragorn pulled Brego to the front, and Gimli took up the rear. With the two of them in front and back, and the high stone wall to her left, Endarine did not have much to fight against as they made their way to the bridge.

As they neared the bomb-blown breach in the wall, Endarine called in front of her, "Aragorn!!! Go through the break, it will be faster than going all the way to the end of the bridge." Aragorn nodded, turning Brego as he did so. He led the horse just pass the hole, and held its ground as Endarine made her way in a quickly and gently as she could. When she was through, Aragorn grabbed Gimli up into the saddle and raced through the gap.

* * *

"Open the doors!!!! Open the doors!!!" Endarine shouted as she led Sulei'alueo forward. The guards recognized her and the huge oaken doors were creaked open. She rode into the hall, Aragorn and Gimli not far behind. As they entered, the doors were groaned shut again. 

"Endarine! Bring him here." Aragorn said as he dismounted and pulled Gimli off. A guard came and took Brego for the stables. Aragorn made his way over to the still mounted elleth. She eased off slowly, and with Aragorn's help, slid Legolas off the horse. Endarine held him for a moment, but even with her elven strength, the elf was too heavy.

"Let me carry him, Endarine. Yu can go ahead and make sure a bed is prepared.

"Bring him to my room. I'll be there, waiting." And with that, she turned and sprinted down the hallway. She got to her room, and with quick, darting moves soon had the bed smoothed and ready, water heating over the hearth, and a pile of clean rags to use as bandages. Aragorn sure was taking a while!! She began to wring her hands, worry overcoming her. Damnit it was taking too long! She jumped up and hurried for the door. She opened it and ran out, nearly colliding with Aragorn himself. She stopped her feet and spun sideways, missing him and his precious cargo by mere inches.

"Whoa!! Oh, Aragorn, I'm sorry!!" she said as her speed turned into little, backwards hopping steps.

" It's alright, now get in here and help me with him."

She did as he commanded, going in and turning the covers so Legolas could be gently laid in them. with expert care, they untied his boots, and took off the bloody shirt. Endarine grabbed one of the rags and pressed it to the wound. Legolas made a cry of pain, and she dropped it. Aragorn noticed this, also seeing that her hands, which were usually sure of themselves, were trembling. He reached over and touched her shoulder. She looked up, eyes wet and lips trembling.

" I believe it best if I stay here to tend to him. You need to be calm. Go and find Gandalf and tell him to come immediately. He may have a spell that can cure this poison."

With a small nod, Endarine got up and made her way out of the room. She was barely through the doorway before she was running down it, looking at every passing face in hopes that it was the Istari she sought. She could find him nowhere. Her heart began to beat heavily with worry and frustration. Where was he? He was nowhere within the Keep.

Exhaustingly, she halted the next guard that passed her. " Where is the Wizard Gandalf?"

"Greyhem?" the guard asked, and at her nod of agreement, gestured behind him. " He is still outside the wall. He is making sure the Uruk-hai are well taken care of by the forest."

Forest? Endarine though for a moment. There was no forest anywhere near Helm's Deep. Oh well, what did it matter? She was looking for Gandalf. She thanked the guard, then once again began to race pell-mell through the halls until she was outside. Once there, she saw the white wizard on top of the hill, mounted on Shadowfax and accompanied by several others. He was too far away for her to run. Whipping around, she spotted a still saddled horse wandering about, legs caked in black Uruk blood. She sprinted to him, vaulting herself at last moment to land perfectly on his back. She dug her heels in and the horse, too startled to do anything else, shot forward like an arrow, through the wall and up the hill, leaving the rider shouting behind her. When she was halfway there, she shouted "Gandalf!!!"

The wizard turned in his saddle, and when he saw who it was quickly turned Shadowfax round and galloped to meet her. "What is it, Endarine?"

" It's Legolas!! He was wounded in the battle. The wound is poisoned and we don't know what to do……"she didn't realize she was rambling until Gandalf put out a hand to stop her.

"I will not be able to help him unless I can see him, Endarine."

She blinked through tear filled vision. "Wha-? Oh!! Oh, I'm sorry, Gandalf! I'm just worried….."

" Then turn round and take me to him, little one, before he cannot be helped."

Her horse was off and galloping so quickly that it was lathered by the time they got to the doors of the Keep. Shadowfax came in a moment later. Endarine hopped off, giving the reigns back to the bewildered rider. She ran into the hall, and Gandalf ran to keep up, but all the same he was puffing by the time he reached her room where the young prince was. Pausing a moment to collect himself, he entered.

* * *

Legolas was on the bed, blankets up to his waist, but bare from there up. Rags were underneath his left side, the arm held out at a right angle to keep it from rubbing against the wound that was brought into far too sharp relief in the firelight. Gandalf gasped a breath of surprise when he saw it. 

The injury began halfway down on his ribs. By the looks of it, none of them were broken. It continued down the side, getting slightly deeper at the edge of the ribcage. It halted about five inches from the waistline of his trousers. The flesh had been ripped away, so that with every breath he took the wound gaped. Gandalf blanched.

The wound was already filled with herbs, from Aragorn's pouch, no less. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over. Leaning his staff against the wall, he sat himself in a chair beside the bed and examined the wound. He probed at it, which drew more blood but also gave him what he wanted. A quick sniff told him, as it had told Aragorn, that poison had been on the wounding blade. He also smelled the herbs that Aragorn had used earlier; telling him that the wound's risk of festering was almost nonexistent. It was the venom's smell that disturbed him most. He was familiar with most poisons, but this one had a smell that was unknown to him. No doubt it was another abominate thing dreamed up by Saruman, much like the exploding black powder used to destroy the Deeping Wall.

"Aragorn?" the wizard asked quietly, "Hot water is ready, yes?" At the Dunedain's nod, " Bring me a bowl of it and some of those clean rags."

Aragorn brought the requested items, and for the next three quarters of an hour, Gandalf cleaned the wound. By the time he was through, all of the rags were bloodied, and the water in the bowl was deep crimson. The loss of even more blood was not preferable, but neither was allowing the wound to sit there untreated. Gandalf had Aragorn make up an infusion of the same three herbs he had used earlier. When they were through steeping, he soaked a clean rag, wringing it dry and tying it onto the cut underneath thick bandages. He got Endarine to make him drink the rest with a spoon, dribbling it down his throat every few minutes.

By the time the sun had dipped below the horizon, they were done. Legolas was as comfortable as they could make him, propped up slightly with a small mountain of pillows behind him. He was still unconscious; he hadn't woken since Endarine had drawn him from his horse but for the one instance by the wall when Aragorn had applied the herbs.

Gandalf and Aragorn were seated around a table beside the hearth, looking exhausted. Gimli, who had come in unnoticed during the course of treatment, sat slumped in one corner against the wall, his helmet off and upside down on the cobbled floor and a half drunk mug of ale gripped loosely in one hand. Endarine occupied the chair alongside Legolas' bed, her hand intertwined with his. She leaned against one arm on the pillows, her eyes half shut and drowsy. Her eyes were red from trying not to cry.

The moon rose higher in the one window of the room, bright and cheerful when no one wanted to be. Endarine sat up and glared at it, then resumed her post by the side of the bed. She found she could no longer hold back. The tears flowed heavily but silently down her fair cheeks.

She must have made some noise, for Aragorn looked up from his place at the table, glancing in her direction. She had to get some rest, for even elves could go only so long before it was needed. Groaning slightly as his stiff joints protested his standing, he rose from his chair and made his way over to the sickbed. He tapped Endarine's shoulder. She immediately whirled up, her bright blue eyes now dull and brimming. One hand was intertwined with Legolas', gripping so tightly that Aragorn was surprised it wasn't blue yet.

"I think you should go and rest, Endarine. There is little more you can do for him, and you've done so much already. You need your rest as well."

Endarine was too exhausted and lamentous to argue. She got up, slowly letting go of the young prince's hand. She gently dropped it onto the sheets. Turning round, she made her way to the huge oaken door. She was almost there when she nearly jumped out of her skin from Aragorn's sudden yell.

"Gimli!!!"

The dwarf jerked awake, his helmet rolling and the mug spilling all down his front. He jumped up, a fine mist of ale flinging from his dripping beard. "What is it? Have the Uruk-hai returned? Lemme at em' I'll gut every last one o'…."

"Gimli!!" Aragorn shouted once more. " Be silent!!! There is no attack."

"Then what in Valar's name did ye wake me for? Ale is for drinking, not bathing!!!"

Aragorn chuckled before continuing. "I simply wanted you to escort Endarine to a room. Her chambers and bed are both occupied at the moment and she must get some rest. If you would see to it please?"

Gimli's face lit up the same way it had when he'd set eyes upon Galadriel in Lothlorien; a mixture of both joy and apprehension. He fidgeted for a moment with his helmet, not getting it right and eventually giving up with a vile Dwarven curse and thudding it onto his head. Under normal circumstances, his actions would have been amusing, but Endarine barely saw or heard. Her head swam with memories, remembrances, and the tragedy that today's battle had wrought. She turned and once again resumed her walk to the door.

Gimli plodded loudly to catch up with her, nearly flattening his face as the door closed behind her. He quickly regained his balance, going through the door and pattering after her. "Wait a moment, my lady; my shorter legs do not walk as briskly as do yours." He called with a laugh, but the guffaw did little to improve her mood. She doubted whether anything could better it at the moment.

They made their way through the now quiet halls, Gimli's heavy boots echoing hollow plunks down the long empty corridors. They rounded a corner and found an empty but serviceable room.

"I will be fine here, Gimli. I can manage." She said automatically, though her heart and mind were not in it. Gimli took one look into the room, seemingly to make sure it was of proper make for her, then nodded and made his way back down the hall.

When he was gone around the corner, Endarine's self control broke in two. With a noiseless sob, she sank to a bench outside her door, tears falling silently to form small puddles in the creases of the cobbled stone floor beneath her. Never before had she let go so completely with her emotions. Sobs racked her, though she issued forth no sound. Her mind confused and bewildered more than it had ever been, sought out a memory and let it play before her eyes…….

-----------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------

"Gandalf!!!!" Endarine yelled as the flaming Balrog stepped once more onto the thin stone bridge of Kazhad-Dhum. She ran from the protected arroyo of stone and vaulted for the edge of the two separated faces. She knew there was naught that she could do, but she couldn't just stand there….

"Endarine!!" yelled both Aragorn and Legolas simultaneously. Legolas, as regardless for his safety as she'd been for her own, leapt from his own protective overhang and tried to pull her aside. Arrows from the Moria orcs rained down around them, but none struck. Tugging at her, he shouted, "We must find cover. We can do nothing!!" he tried to pull her, but her feet were as stone, unmoving. Looking up, and avoiding an arrow that passed a hair's breadth too close for his comfort, he gasped.

Endarine stood stark still, her feet planted firmly to the ground, both hands at her sides. Her eyes, usually the bright shade of ice blue, had begun to glow. The pupils and everything else had turned bright white, glowing like entrapped lightning. Her mouth was moving, and words unrecognizable were pouring out. And as the words came, so did more glowing light.

The other members of the fellowship stared agog in wonder. Aragorn could only watch on, as did Boromir. Gimli was shouting something vile that was lost in the tumultuous sound in the cavern. All four of the hobbits were staring wide eyed, Frodo on all fours staring at the bridge, Merry and Pippin hugging one another and screaming in terror, and Samwise standing there like the village idiot.

The pieces began to weave together, forming twisting braids of glowing luminescence. Every few moments they would break apart, with new strands forming new twinings. When several had been made, the individual weavings began to fold together into a spherical knot of woven light. Endarine's hands slowly went up from her sides until they were encircling the glowing orb; it continued to grow. It began to rotate slowly.

Legolas, still uncaring for his own safety, tried once more to reach her. She stood stark still, hands still outstretched, encircling the orb which was rotating faster and faster until it was a solid mass of spinning light. As it spun, wisps of light were flung from it, some reaching all the way across the chasm. They hit the orc swarm on the other side, and those that were struck shrieked in pain as they were enveloped by it, glowing until they disappeared in a quick puff of light. A few puffs went towards the bridge, striking the Balrog as it continued it's decent upon the hapless wizard. It roared in annoyance as they hit.

Legolas continued towards her, reaching for her, fearful for her and what could become of her. Her hands were now up fully, spread wide to encompass the entire orb as it spun. Then, all of a sudden, it halted; the wisps coming from it disappeared. Instead of the tangle of interwoven twining it had been before, it was now a smooth-surfaced globe, glowing like diamonds in moonlight. Legolas was nearly to her when he found he could go no further. He was still several feet away from her, but try as he might, his feet would go no more. He could only stand and observe as she did Valar-knew-what.

Endarine moved her hands, and the sphere followed, moving left, right, up, down, backwards, forwards as her hands also shifted their place. Her eyes were still enfolded in white light, though they only glowed now, instead of giving off lightning flashes.

Then, with an enormous heave, Endarine flung her hand forward, as would one with a heavy spear, in the direction of the gigantic, flaming beast before them. The ball followed suit, flinging itself with great speed in the direction of the bridge. It struck the Balrog full on in its chest. The area that it smashed into turned a blinding white, and the Balrog reared with a shriek of pain. The whip lashed out, hitting nothing.

The rest of the group could only watch on in horror. Gandalf stepped back, obviously trying to get as far away from the beast while it was occupied. The Balrog continued to scream in protest, the white spot on its chest spreading further, down its limbs and up its neck. It spread to encompass its entire body, and the areas it touched ceased movement as if frozen. At last the only thing left untouched was the whip, still flinging about the statued body. Then the white spread still farther, reaching the end of the whip and freezing it in mid-strike, leaving it a curving, unmoving curl of white.

All sound ceased. The orcs had apparently chosen to get as far away from the strange invaders as possible, for not one was visible across the gap. Gandalf stared before him in wonder, as did the others.

Legolas, too stared at the giant creature before him. Whatever Endarine had used, it had caused the creature to go opposite of itself, for the air around them no longer singed with burning heat, but was near frozen with frigid air coming from the giant, crystalline figure. Breath began to freeze as the haggard breathing from their escape slowed.

Shaking his head, Legolas looked back to where Endarine had stood during her…, well whatever in hells it had been, and his eyes widened in sudden fear. She lay as one would in death upon the cold stone floor.

"Aragorn!!" he shouted, and as the ranger, too, pulled himself from his stupor, pointed at Endarine as he ran to her. His friend took the hint and sprinted right behind the young prince.

Legolas reached her, dropping down beside her and lifting her up into his arms. Aragorn arrived just behind, dropping to his knees. He laid a hand upon her brow. "Ringwe vee'khelek!! cold as ice!!" He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Her life was visible only by the cloud of vapor that froze as she breathed. The obvious observation was lost to the blonde elf as he held her. He looked up at his friend, and Aragorn was surprised to see the prince's eyes brimming. His question was asked plain as day by the way he looked at him. Is she gone from us?

"N'uma, Legolas. Ele'he suula? Nay, Legolas. See her breath?"

Legolas looked where the Dunedain gestured, beholding the small amount of mist as it was expelled from Endarine's lungs. He nodded, still obviously fighting not to weep.

"Re coi'ea, melloneamin. Del'il. She lives, my friend. Don't worry

Legolas' look of relief was immediately obvious. He let out a breath that neither of them knew he'd been holding. His grip on her tightened, pulling her into an embrace. It was then, when his cheek brushed hers, that he noticed how cold she was.

"Aragorn! Lye cael'a'tiu he ette. Aragorn! We must get her outside."

"Weera, melloneamin. Tul'no'. Agreed, my friend. Come on. And the two of them stood up, Legolas easily carrying the slight elleth by himself. They made their way over to where the rest of the group was still staring agog with wonder. So concentrated with Endarine were they, that they did not notice the bridge.

" You may want to hurry with that my friend." Boromir said lightly as they passed him, looking towards the bridge. Aragorn whirled around to follow the Gondorian's gaze.

" Oh no….."

For back upon the bridge, the Balrog "statue" was moving, teetering back and forth. Pieces of it's frozen flames, now heavy ice, cracked and fell from it into the great chasm beneath them. The open wounds left behind were beginning to once again glow red. Droplets of water came off the limbs, and with an almighty crack, the whip threw off its frozen shell to once again thrash around. It passed by their ledge, and a wave of heat overcame them.

As the wave washed over them, Endarine jerked into awareness from Legolas' arms. So surprised was he that he nearly dropped her to the hard stone floor beneath them. Heedless of how she had wound up in his arms, she jumped down and once again ran at the thin carved bridge.

"Gandalf!" she shouted again, for the Istari had not moved from his place. He had turned back around to face his again flaming enemy. The whip was once again flailing about. The Balrog was taking advantage of its heat by flipping around to hit itself, and huge pieces of ice melted off it as the whip snapped into them. With another earsplitting crack, its wings broke free, flinging shards of ice in all directions. Legolas and the two Men flung their cloaks about them and the hobbits to protect from the knife-edged pieces, several pieces tearing holes into the heavy cloth.

Endarine had made it to the edge of the bridge, only to be halted by a harsh command from the wizard upon it, a harsh, " Stay back!!" She did as he bid her, but still fidgeting at the edge. She seemed to have no idea what she had just done.

She was suddenly seized from behind and drug. Turning, she saw Aragorn, arm around her waist. She shrugged him off and went back for the bridge.

" N'uma, Endarine!! No, Endarine!! There is no more we can do!! He wanted us to get through; we must do as he wished." Nodding, she followed him back away from the abyss, but turning round once again to watch the scene unfolding in front of her. Gandalf had plunged his staff into the rock beneath him, roaring as he did so, releasing a wave that nearly knocked them all to their knees. The stone beneath him gave out, cracking with a tremendous roar, the Balrog following the chunks of rock deep into the blackened rift.

A smile had begun to grace her lips when, in a last second attempt at survival, the whip came up once more, snapping around the wizard's ankle. As the Balrog continued to fall, it yanked, and Gandalf was dragged to the edge of the abyss where he hung on for dear life.

Both Endarine and Frodo broke away from the group, running for the half-remaining causeway. Boromir ran after the hobbit, and both Aragorn and Legolas went after Endarine. Boromir reached Frodo and bodily lifted him from the ground, ignoring the screaming protests and kicking hairy feet. Legolas reached and grabbed around Endarine's waist, and Aragorn gripped both of her arms vicely, and still they were having trouble dragging her back.

"Gandalf!!" she screamed, as did Frodo from twenty feet behind them.

Gandalf had tried to drag himself up from the cracked overhang, and looked up at the call of his name. Seeing the struggle, his grip slackened, and looking directly at Frodo, said, " Fly, you fools!!!" At the command, Endarine went loose in he arms holding her, and they too loosened their grip. She stood there, looking at the defeated Istari with tears in her eyes. Frodo was deaf to it all, still kicking and screaming for Boromir to release him.

Gandalf, with a last look of worry, released his grip on the broken stone and fell deep into the cavern valley.

"NOOOO!!" Frodo protested, and struggled still to remove himself from Boromir's tight grasp. But the halfling was no match for the Gondorian man's strength, and was drug from the cave towards the lit exit of the mines.

And Endarine, while Frodo was still struggling, had turned and begun running as soon as the wizard's hands had let go. Legolas turned and followed her, encouraging the other three hobbits who had paused at the doorway to look back in. Aragorn stared for a moment longer, and then arrows began to pour as the Moria orcs returned and resumed fire. They continued running until they were in full daylight outside the cavern's door.

-----------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------------

With sobs that tore through her, Endarine lay in her grief. All the while, a saner part of her mind was yelling at her. Oh, gods be damned!!!! Why did those of the Eldar have emotions that ran so deep? Through her tears, she berated herself for losing control and allowing the feelings to run over, for Gandalf, for Legolas, for everyone and everything. She wished she could dry up like a puddle in the sun.

Soon, the sobs subsided, but she didn't feel like moving. Instead, she lay down on the short, carved bench, pulling her legs up and wrapping her skirt around them. Soon, her eyes drooped in weariness, from their constant travel, the battle, and everything else. Her breathing evened and she was soon deep in slumber.


	3. Chapter 2 Whispers in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or places related to LOTR. Wish I did but I don't. Do own original characters; Endarine and Sulei'alueo, their thought speech and mindsets. Also credit the story line plot to the movie "Lady Hawk" (A/N: It's a great movie).This story is co-written by Arienwen author of 'Elven Journey'.

**A/N:** I WARN ALL READERS AHEAD OF TIME. THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER, HOWEVRE SLIGHT, AND IS IN NO WAY SMUT AS MARY-SUES TEND TO BE. Also thanks to all who have reviewed, we love you 4! Pleases review if you read and review again or email so we know how we're doing or some tips you might have. Thanks and enjoy.

Hawk's Flight 

_Chapter two: Whispers in the Dark_

The woodland prince was breathing easier, but there was little else Aragorn could do to help him. He paced the room, anxious and worried for his friend. His slight healer training from his youth could do no more than Gandalf's knowledge of medicine and magic.

He finally tired of the pacing, kept inside the room by sentiment only. He decided to leave and walk around, hoping it would ease his fidgetiness. He was nearly to the door when Gimli barged through, carrying a huge platter laden with meat and a huge pitcher that, from the smell, was very well aged mead. The dwarf nearly collided with the absentminded ranger, and nearly dropped the full plate.

"Watch where yer goin, laddy!" he said, and went back to his previously occupied corner. Aragorn continued through the still open door, uncaring. It was late, and all the torches that had filled the stone hall had burned out, and now it was lit only by twin squares of moonlight at either end. He picked a direction randomly and began walking.

He had gone around several turns when he heard a slight whispering. He slowed his pace, listening more intently. With his footsteps now more silent, the other sound became clearer. Soft sobs marked every once in a while with a sniffle. Someone crying? He wasn't surprised. With all the loss they had suffered, he was surprised he hadn't seen more people weeping anguish at the loss of loved ones. But, then again, he'd been in Legolas's sickroom for most of the time.  
He continued around the corner to see whom it was, and was startled to see Endarine, slumped to the cold floor. He stopped immediately. Should he go and help her? He knew that elves felt emotion much more strongly, and he knew the reason for which she wept. Mayhaps he'd better leave her to cry it out.

He silently stepped back behind the corner and sat down as quietly as he could. He waited there, his head leaning back against the cobbled wall. He felt weary beyond belief, but he had too much on his mind to sleep peacefully anyway.

He listened intently to the crying elleth around the corner. Soon, the sobbing turned to slight hiccups, then stopped altogether. He heard a slight shuffling, and peaked around to look. She was lying down on the bench. He watched a few minutes more. Her breathing soon evened out in the rapture of sleep. He got up and made his way down to her.

Even in sleep she looked tormented. Her face was still shining with tears, her hair disheveled and a pained expression on her face. She was asleep, but her entire body was still tense. The sight brought tears to Aragorn's eyes. He reached down and gently shook her shoulder.

"Endarine." He whispered. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep. He shook her a little bit more. "Endarine."  
She woke finally, looking up at him with night-darkened eyes.

"Come into your room. The bed is much more comfortable."

Endarine nodded, sitting up stiffly. Aragorn took one of her hands and put his other on her shoulder. He steered her into the room.

The hearth was unlit, but prepared. A torch was still burning in one corner notch, and after sitting Endarine on the edge of her bed, retrieved it from its place in the wall. He took it to the fireplace and set it on the kindling. It took light, and he slowly added larger pieces until it was well established and would burn far into the night. He turned back round.

Endarine, still seated on the bed, was staring at the flames with indifference. The clouded look of pain shocked him. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stirred at his touch.

"You must rest. We have all tired ourselves this night. Your strength must be recovered." She continued staring almost as if he hadn't spoken at all.

He thought for a moment, thinking of how to gently goad her into bed. "Only then will you be able to help him, Endarine."

At this, her eyes widened, and she looked at him and nodded, still not speaking. She leaned over and removed her footwear, placing them under the bed edge. She slipped under the covers, still not speaking. She laid her head on the pillow and turned to the wall. Aragorn reached out and pulled the blanket higher.

"He'll be fine, Endarine. You shall see. Endurance and spirit had always been his best aspects." And he turned and strode from the room.

Once he closed the door, his own eyes let loose with a silent waterfall of tears. He had trouble believing his own words. He hoped they would prove to be true.

* * *

He had just gotten back to the sickroom when Gandalf came bustling out of it. Aragorn nearly collided with the Istari, but sidestepped just in time. The wizard, who had been otherwise occupied with an enormous leather-bound book, looked up to see whom he'd nearly bowled over. 

"Aragorn!" he said, ecstatically. He quickly placed a marker in the book, snapping its ancient covers shut. He gestured for the ranger to follow him back into the room.

Aragorn nearly gagged when he entered. There was a large cauldron over the fire, its contents simmering and emitting a noxious odor. What was Gandalf cooking up now? He had a mind to ask, then thought better of it. Gimli was once again asleep in his corner, the plate bare but for a few grisly bones. The mead jug was empty and overturned, leaning against the upside down dwarven helmet.

Gandalf closed the door, the noise made Aragorn jump. He turned and looked at Gandalf. The wizard walked farther into the room, setting the book down on the small table and moving to the fire to look at whatever he had going in the pot. He stirred it, drew a ladleful and sniffed it, seemingly unaware of its smell. He nodded, pouring the thick herbal stew back with thick chunky plops. The smell nearly made Aragorn vomit. What in Arda..?

Gandalf turned back round, fixing Aragorn with a very angry stare.

"I will be needing your help soon, Aragorn. The wounds need another cleaning, and I'm afraid Gimli won't be of much help, even if he was awake and sober." Aragorn grinned slightly at this, but it was soon gone from his face.

"Anything, Gandalf. Just make him well."

Gandalf's face clouded over a bit. It frightened Aragorn.

"I have been trying that, Aragorn. With all of my powers even now. And all I can say after that is that there is a slim chance he will survive."

"What!" Aragorn yelled. "What of your knowledge, your magic? Are they not of any use to you?"

"They are, Aragorn, but even magic has its limits. The herbal and magical lore I know if for poisons and afflictions that people know already. I've checked through every text I can find, done test after test. Whatever poison was on that blade is one that's not been used before; else I would have found something for it by now. The only chance he truly has is his own body's health and strength. Sometimes that is the best immunity."

Aragorn slumped. So even Gandalf's magic was of no help.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looked up with brimming eyes.

"Do not lose all hope, Aragorn. If hope is lost, what else is there to fight for?"

Aragorn thought. Then a thought popped into his mind, an image of Arwen flitting past his eyes, and then, surprisingly, one of Legolas and Endarine.

"Love." He said, his face taking on one of determination. He'd known since Rivendell that Legolas and Endarine were made for each other. He'd be damned ten times over to Mordor if he didn't let himself try.

"Good. Not all hope is lost, then."

With that, Gandalf led the ranger over to a wooden bowl on the table. He told Aragorn to remove his clothing, and the ranger complied. He then took a rag and soaked it in the still steaming liquid of the bowl. He walked over to where Aragorn stood clothed in only his undergarments. He handed him the dripping rag and pointed at the fireplace, where a large, round metal pan, about two feet wide and six inches high, was placed before the flames.

"I want you to wash yourself thoroughly. This solution will lessen the chance of suppuration. You're covered in filth enough as it is. We don't need any of it getting onto him."

Aragorn nodded, going over and stepping into pan. He washed himself all over, until the rag was black from the dried orc blood. Gandalf came over and handed him another, simply tossing the soiled one into the fire underneath the boiling cauldron, where it sizzled and began to burn. The smell of the concoction was less now.

When that rag, too, was soiled, Gandalf came with a final one. He carried also the bowl of cleansing liquid. He took a wooden cup, dipped it into the bowl, and dumped the hot liquid onto Aragorn's head. Aragorn hissed at the heat.

"Wash up now and hush! Your hair is as dirty as the rest of you was."

He dumped another cupful, and Aragorn studiously began scrubbing, until black rivulets of dissolved blood ran down his hands, arms and chest. Gandalf came over, again carrying the bowl. This time instead of dumping another cupful, he upended the bowl and let the rest of the still steaming contents wash over the ranger. Aragorn gritted his teeth at the heat, but didn't complain. The steaming solution washed all final bits of orcen filth away.

When he was through dripping, Gandalf handed him an absorbent wrap, which he used to dry himself off. He ran a brush through his still wet hair and tied it up at the wizard's request.

He noticed then that Gandalf had changed clothes. The wizard had changed into clean robes, and his hands and face held the slight pinkness of recent scrubbing. His hair was tied back also, even his beard. He had split it in the middle, bringing the two halves around either side of his neck to tie with his hair in back. It looked rather comical. When he saw that Aragorn had dried, he moved over to the fireplace and, moving the pan out of the way, replaced it instead with threes chairs that he padded well with clean sheets.

Gandalf handed him another set of clothes, dark trousers and a clean white sleeveless tunic. He put them on. He watched the wizard go back over to the small cauldron and lift it from the fire. Setting it down on the table, he took yet another of numerous rags and dolloped a few ladles worth into the rag. Twisting the top shut, he held the swelled bag over a wooden bowl. He squeezed it, bringing forth drops and rivulets of steaming liquid.

When the bowl was just over half full, Gandalf stopped, putting the wrung herbs back into the still simmering pot.  
He turned and handed Aragorn yet another clean rag, then made his way over to the elf lying unconscious on the bed. He sat the bowl down on a side table, and slowly and gently removed the blankets.

Aragorn had to turn his head at that. The wound, which had been open and bleeding when he'd left, was now heavily bandaged. But instead of halting the bleeding, the bandage only helped to soak it up and spread it. The sheet underneath and the blanket on one side was stained a deep red, the blood had half dried and was giving off a smell that he knew would soon turn worse.

"Aragorn?" the wizard questioned when he turned around and saw the expression on the ranger's face.

Aragorn swallowed and turned back around.

"Help me move him over to those chairs." And he gestured towards the hearth. With a gentleness he had never before possessed, Aragorn helped Gandalf to move Legolas on the chairs. They lay him as comfortably as they could, close to the fire so he would stay warm. Gandalf took from his pouch a long, thin knife, shiny and clean, with a wooden handle. He handed it to the ranger.

"Use that to remove his clothes. Save them if you can, but I don't believe so."

Aragorn began to cut. The trousers, soaked through with dried blood, were tough to cut, but he peeled them off with little difficulty once they were. He hesitated at the next step. The lovely blue silk tunic shirt had been prized by the elven prince. It had been a gift from his mother before she had passed to Mandos. He did not want to cut it, but every attempt to remove it otherwise brought gasps of pain. With a pained look in his own face, he cut through, but tried to cut along the edges and seems that the tunic might be salvaged later. He sadly placed the pile of sliced silk to the side.  
Legolas looked like something out of a grave. The wound, still seeping slightly, had mixed with the black orc blood that had splashed upon him. He was also spotted with mud, flung from various soldiers on both sides from the battle's preceding rain. His hair, damn him, was still clean and barely ruffled. Aragorn smiled at his last thought. He'd never really seen his friend disheveled, except when they were in Lorien not a month before…

He was jarred from his thoughts by a slight shove from behind. He turned to see Gandalf, holding the steaming bowl filtered from the cauldron and another pile of clean rags. The wizard went to the other side of the chairs, setting at an angle so he wouldn't block the light from the hearth. He soaked two rags in the foul fluid and handed one over.

"Wash him thoroughly. Once he's clean I've more herbs to put on the wound. I trust I don't have to tell you to be gentle?" he queried with a quirk of his brow. Aragorn gave him a 'no shit' look and began his ministrations.

A small pile of blackened rags was on the floor before Gandalf said it was enough. He went back to the steaming cauldron and filtered out more liquid, though this time he kept the herbs and put them in a separate bowl. He brought the bowl back over. He took from his pouch more dried herbs, Aragorn knew from the smell that they were the same ones as in the bowl.

The wizard sprinkled them into the mixture and stirred them in. He took a small handful from the bowl, looking up at Aragorn as he did so.

"You may want to hold him down, Aragorn. This is a medicine that heals, but it's also one that stings."

Aragorn got a good grip on the prince without obstructing the wound, which was on Gandalf's side anyway. Gandalf, with a quick closure of his eyes, gently applied the thick mixture directly to the wound.  
Legolas immediately began to thrash, his eyes opened in a glaze of pain. Aragorn had to strain to keep him still. Gandalf continued applying until the entire wound was covered. With a gesture to Aragorn, they turned the prince on his side, the wound on top. The thrashings subsided, and Aragorn let go with feeble, shaking hands.  
When the stuff had somewhat dried, Gandalf came over and bandaged it tightly. He placed a long, loose night robe on the prince, and with Aragorn's help, moved him back to the bed, whose sheets he had changed before bandaging. They covered him with a fresh woven blanket.

Gandalf turned and then really got to work. He went around the room, picking up the soiled rags and throwing them into the fire. They were so filthy with orc blood that they immediately caught. He washed the table with the same concoction they'd washed Legolas with, throwing that rag into the fire as well. Aragorn, after much persuasion, washed his hands in the bowl, which he did at arm's length. He hated the smell of the stuff, no matter how much it was helping his friend.

It was after everything was cleaned up that Gimli awoke, and asked if there was anything he could do to help. Aragorn laughed slightly, as did Gandalf. Gimli looked on, a confused look on his face as only a dwarf could muster.  
They cleaned up what little was left, dumping it all into the fire burn. Aragorn questioned this, but Gandalf claimed that whatever poison the Ururks had used might not disappear entirely when washed, and it would be better to burn them anyway.

After throwing the last of the rags into the flames, Aragorn and Gimli sat down to wait while Gandalf plowed through text after text, looking for a cure.

* * *

Endarine had barely drifted off to sleep when her mind once again turned inward. He dreams went back to memories, back to Imladris, to Moria, even Lothlorien, where they'd spent a month restoring their supplies and resting up the wearied hobbits. 

Her mind dwelled on the last place. Lorien; home for both hers and his kin, if ever distantly. She had enjoyed herself there, but everything seemed to go downhill from then.  
First, the splitting of the fellowship. She, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had been cut off from the rest of the halflings by the Uruk attack at Amon Hen, Frodo and Sam had taken off in one of the elven boats, Merry and Pippin had both been taken captive of the orc band. They had pursued them mercilessly, until come upon by Eomer and his band of Rohirrim. They had journeyed far, finding Gandalf, much to her joy, and traveling all the way to Edoras and the king's golden hall of Meduseld.

Endarine shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. She had to get some rest. She had been up for several days straight, and even elves needed sleep after so long. Tiring herself even more by dwelling on the past would do her nothing. She settled deeper into the warm fur blanket, letting it's and the warmth from the fire seep into her until she was toasty warm. Soon, her eyes glazed over and glassy, she was deep in sleep.

* * *

Legolas began to moan and thrash about on the bed. Gandalf and Aragorn both hurried over and held him down, lest he open his wound once again and bleed out what little blood he had left. The prince soon quieted, though his eyes were still glassy and unfocused. 

Gandalf went over to the hearth, picking up a bowl of water on the way. He put a few herbs in them that Aragorn recognized this time; mint, lavender and poppy. The poppy was a heavy drug, and would dull the great pain the elf would be and was unquestioningly in. The mint and lavender were simply there to cover the bitter taste of the opiate flowers.  
Using tongs, Gandalf pulled from the edge of the fire a few hot stones, dropping them into the bowl of water until the water was simmering. The heavy smell of mint mixed with the slightly musty smell of poppies soon filled the room.

Gandalf removed the stones and put them back by the fire to heat once again, and took the bowl back to the table. Out of a jar he had cajoled from one of the supply guards, he put in a few drizzles of honey; it's sweetness more than sure to replace the bitterness of the brew.

Legolas had begun moving again, but this time with the look of someone coming out of deep sleep. His head moved from side to side, and his eyes closed. Aragorn knew from past experience that elves did this moments before they woke. Gandalf appeared at the side of the bed, now holding a steaming wooden goblet.  
He finally awoke, looking about the room in wonder before his eyes fell upon his bedside companions. His eyes focused and he tried to sit up, seemingly unaware of his condition. Aragorn gently took hold of his shoulder before he moved the wound too much and pushed him back down.

"N'uma, melloneamin. (No, my friend.)"

He willingly complied, for a twinge of pain had reminded him of his plight.

"Ilya foray (alright)" the voice came out more soft and whispery than usual, barely audible.

Gandalf stepped in and offered the steaming cup. Legolas drank it gratefully, dropping back down onto the bed with a look of exhaustion. The drug would take a few moments to begin its effect. Gandalf went back to the table, putting the goblet down.

Soon enough, though, the woodland prince began to drift off into sleep, now thankfully numbed by the heavy drug. The eyes soon glazed over and went unfocused.

Almost instantaneously, Aragorn heard a scream from outside the room. He could tell instantly whose it was. Endarine! He looked panicky at Gandalf who stood and listened to it as it once again flooded the halls. He took one look at Aragorn and nodded.

"There is nothing more you can do here for now. Go and see what's wrong with her! And hurry! I've a bad feeling in my stomach from this."

Aragorn raced out of the room so fast the door almost splintered when it hit the wall.

* * *

Endarine had finally drifted off to sleep. Her eyes were open and her breathing even and shallow, blankets piled around her. 

No sooner was she asleep before a dream began in her head. She went back through her memory, landing finally within the outer woods of Lothlorien. She was last in line with the fellowship, behind Legolas. The hobbits and Gimli were in the middle, Aragorn and Boromir bringing up the front.

"Watch yourselves, hobbits." Gimli was cautioning to the shorter four. " An elf witch lives in these woods…".  
Endarine grinned. Galadriel was indeed a powerful sorceress, but never in the mind to which Gimli was putting it.  
She heard a sound behind her, and turned to see leaves fluttering through the late day sunbeams shining through the treetops. Her face took on a look of confusion and she nudged the elf in front of her.

"Legolas, there is someone following us."

He turned his own crystal blue eyes to look in the same direction, and saw the last of the leaves fluttering to the ground.

"Do you think the orcs could have followed us?" he questioned

"I think not. Orcs hate sunlight. It is too bright even now for them to venture far out, and this is a bit too far for them to go."

"Then keep a good lookout."

Gimli was still boasting. "I've the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox…"

It was then that Endarine heard the footsteps around them. They were light, so they couldn't be enemy footfall. They were undoubtedly elven, but she still trusted no one but the fellowship, and even then she wasn't so sure. She unshouldered her bow and within a second had an arrow notched and aimed at the trees around them. Legolas, too, had heard the footsteps, for he had also drawn his bow and had an arrow ready to fly.

Gimli was standing motionless, an elven arrow aimed at the middle of his face. The rest of the fellowship had begun to draw weapons, but thought better of it when they saw the ready bows.

They were completely surrounded by golden haired elves. Serious looks and sharper weapons made them all freeze. Legolas was moving back and forth, eyes contact wavering with each elf around them, not sure if he should drop his bow or keep it ready. Endarine was doing the same, deep blue eyes darting around and her arrow aiming at several.

An unnotched elf came forward, slightly full of face, with golden hair and light grey eyes.

"That dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." There was an air of arrogance in the way he spoke, and Gimli growled at it.

Endarine and Legolas wisely refletched their arrows and shouldered their bows. The elves were herding them into a line, and they complied. They were led in a line through the forest up to a high perched fletch in the trees. The elf who had spoken introduced himself as Haldir, and after conversing slightly with Legolas and Endarine, went off with Aragorn to speak to him. They were too far away even for Endarine's more adept hearing to catch.

Legolas stood beside her, and arm around her waist and his chin on her head. She leaned into him, one of her arms over the one hugging her, comfortable with the position. Their relationship had grown even more during their adventure, though she was still confused over whatever she had done in Moria. Legolas's and Aragorn's quick description had only confused her, and her feelings over the loss of the Istari were still hidden, though they would no doubt return when they were in safer surroundings. It was one aspect she didn't like about her elven heritage. Grief went far too deep for them. She could tell that the owner of the arm around her was feeling the same, it was still tense and slightly shaky, as if he were holding something back, and he'd had the same expression on his face since they'd left the caves.  
Haldir and Aragorn had finished their conversation. Haldir went straight to Frodo.

"You bring great evil here. You can go no further."

They left the fletch, elves along both ends keeping the fellowship in the middle, though single file. They walked for more than an hour when they reached a high hill. Haldir led them to the top and stood looking out.

"Calas Galadhon." He said with slight awe in his voice. "The heart of elvendom on earth, and the home of the Lord's Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."  
Endarine rolled her eyes unseeingly. Oh, what an ego!

They were led to the tight grouping of mallorn trees. Oh, but they were a sight! Endarine had not seen mallorns for decades, content with the sea near her Grey Haven's home. They were lit every few feet by white lanterns, glowing with bluish beams. Endarine felt a wave of homesickness at the sight.

They were led upwards, and up and up until they came to the near tops of the enormous trees. They stopped on a wide glowing platform attached to the massive trunk of the tree. Haldir went to one side, leaving them in front of the staircase that led further up the tree and into the palace of Lorien.

From the top of the stairs came a light, and from it descended the lord and lady of the golden wood. Celeborn, holding the hand of his wife, Galadriel. They slowly descended the steps, and came to rest a near their bottom. Galadriel immediately began looking around at each member of the fellowship in turn. Her eyes came in contact with Endarine's, and she gasped as a warm feeling of love and comfort flooded from the other mind.

"Nine there are yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me! Where is Gandalf? For I much with to speak with him."  
Galadriel got a pained look in her face, and Endarine heard in the back of her head Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of these lands the voice echoed in all their minds. She finished verbally.

"He has fallen into shadow." Her eyes sank, looking grieved.

Endarine turned to look at the rest of the fellowship, seeing looks of sadness all around. She looked last at Legolas, who unwaveringly looked up at the queen with a tear-filled stare.

"He was taken by a bout of shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."  
Endarine's eyes brimmed so that she wasn't sure if she could hold them back. She took a step backwards and placed her hand on Legolas's shoulder; a move noticed but not commented on by the queen.

"Gandalf's life was not taken in vain" Galadriel continued. "We do not yet know his full purpose." She glanced around again, this time coming to rest on Gimli.

"Do not cry, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and much toil."

She began looking around again, her gaze lastly resting upon the brunette hobbit, Frodo.

"Tonight, you shall be guests in our wood….." Endarine did not hear the rest for a whisper went tearing through her mind. She understood none of it, for it was in a tongue foreign to her.

Later, when they were settled, Endarine asked Haldir if there was any stream nearby for her to bathe in, for she was covered in filth from the battle on Moria and the haggard run from there to Lorien. He kindly directed her through the trees to a small stream, where a bend in its flow had created a backwash pool. Also, near the pool, was a steaming well that came up from the ground and slowly overflowed into the stream.

She gathered up her one clean change of clothing and headed through the woods. Along the way, she gathered up a few wildflowers that she knew foamed well and washed way grime. She undressed, laying the soiled clothes in the open flowing stream, but held by a rock so that the currant would wash them as she did.

She sat in the hot steaming pool, washing herself clean. The dirt and filth of the Moria mines flowed away in the slight current of the stream. Her mind drifted to the happenings of the mine. Her explanations had been few, the two she had gotten from Aragorn and Legolas very sparse in details. The only thing truly discernable she had gotten from either tale was Legolas' unmatched concern for her when he'd seen her doing…whatever it was that she had done. She had no memory of it, she remembered standing there, and an instant later, the scene changing, she in Legolas's arms and Gandalf falling away from them.

At that thought, her eyes began to water and added their saltiness to the clean water that held in droplets on her face. Mithrandir had been a favorite friend of hers, ever since she'd been young. To lose him now was a tragedy she did not want to accept. Enough loss had been encountered already.

Legolas was through cleaning out his packs, and as an afterthought cleaned out Endarine's as well. He knew she needed time more than he to collect her thoughts. She had known Gandalf better, after all.  
He was through, and the hobbits contentedly filled with food and drink and now preparing for sleep. Gimli was dozing off as well. Aragorn and Boromir were both sitting against massive trunks, still filthy from their battle, cleaning and whetting their blades that they would not rot within their sheaths.

He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Endarine walking softly back towards the camp. She held a bundle of damp cloth over her arms, and her hair was half dry and a springy golden hue with the sun setting behind the mallorns

He smiled at her, and she weakly smiled back. As she stepped closer, he noticed a slight redness in her eyes. Had she been crying? He could not blame her. He had not known the wizard that well and he felt like weeping himself.  
At that moment, Pippin expressed a want for water, and Legolas picked up one of the metal carafes and went to the small fountain in their camp that was flowing with crystal clear water form one of the many nearby streams. He filled it, and upon lifting it from the water, noticed the singing coming from up in the trees. He looked up, seeing in the higher glowing fletches many pale figures.

"A lament for Gandalf." He stated, bringing the songs to the attention of the hobbits.

"What are they saying?" questioned Merry. He was looking in awe at the upper branches where the Lothlorien elves stood singing.

"I cannot say." He answered, feeling an upwelling of tears come to his eyes, "For me the grief is still too near."  
Endarine looked up from where she had taken a place at the foot of one tree. The look of sadness in the younger elf's eyes brought a freshet of new tears to her own.

Legolas silently handed the pitcher to the parched Pippin, who poured a bit into a goblet and drank it down greedily.

Endarine noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She tuned her head, and saw Samwise standing up. He began reciting an on-the-spot poem.

"The finest rockets ever seen  
They burst in stars of blue and green.  
With whirling spirals or silver showers  
Came falling like a rain of flowers….."

Gimli snorted as Aragorn punched him in the gut, awakening him. Endarine dipped her head and smiled slightly.  
Sam had started gruffing to himself, "Oh that doesn't do him justice by a long shot…."

Legolas chose at that time to leave the camp. Endarine noticed, but did not follow. Perhaps he needed to be alone.  
Soon, the hobbits had fallen asleep, and Boromir had gone off followed by Elessar it grew late, and Legolas still had not returned. She decided to go look for him. They could give each other comfort this night, they both needed it and she knew it.

She had just left the camp when right behind her came Galadriel. She noticed the retreating form of the older elleth and smiled. She would not disturb them this night. She had other things to do. She continued on, purposely making a little noise so that the dark-haired halfling would awaken and notice, and continued on to her mirror.

Endarine had barely gotten out of camp when she noticed the slight trail Legolas had made when leaving. He must truly be grieved to leave such an obvious marking. She followed it, slowly and silently. It went quite a ways into the wood, past the bright glowing fletches of the Galadhrim. Soon the only light was from the gibbous moon overhead. She soon came to a slight clearing, and when she stepped out into the moonlight, she heard a sound she had never expected.  
Sitting on the opposite side, his back against a tree, sat Legolas. His knees were brought up, his hands around them and his head on top, and his shoulders racked almost silently with tears. She melted back into the shadows of the clearing periphery, and made her way around the edge to where he sat. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice her approach. He jumped when she knelt and put a hand upon his shoulder. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ten'mani, mela? (For what, love?)" it was the first time she had used such an intimate name for him. Perhaps it would help him to calm down.

"Ten'iluve (for everything)" he wiped his eyes again and took a deep breath, a ragged one that denoted his weeping a moment before.

She reached out despite misgivings and stroked the side of his face, still wet from his tears.

"Ellerea kai lle bele cael ume (there was nothing you could have done)"

"Amin sint! Amin ere'deloth sina tyavea. (I know! I simply hate these feelings)"

Endarine continued to stroke his face. It seemed to be helping. She knew exactly what he meant. In all her years, she couldn't recall the countless times she had grieved for loved ones, lost to Mandos or to the Blessed lands of Valinor.  
He calmed under her touch, the erratic rhythm of his breathing evening out as he calmed down. His eyes closed, and he tried to regain his composure. It didn't work, within moments, his lips pressed together and began to tremble.

On impulse, Endarine moved in a swept him into an embrace. It was only too soon. He broke once again, crying into her shoulder as she held him, stroking his hair and shoulders. The onslaught threatened to make her own eyes overflow.

She began a soft hum, more to calm her self than the grieved one she was holding.

" Lye rander ilya ereb  
Hes tuulo lye eska  
Dagorae ten' ndora il'lye  
Lye nia ten'ron yaer wanwa  
Oio yaer uusinta a'lye  
Lye nwalma rimea tumba  
Nan'e' luume lye caela' vanwatul'e

( We wander all alone  
Far from our home  
Battling for lands not our own  
We weep for those who are lost  
Even those unknown to us  
Our grief runs deep  
But in time we must overcome.")

The words came out of nowhere, a lament she'd not heard before. But it helped the prince to calm down. His sobs had stopped and his breathing had evened. She sat back, looking at him.

He was looking at her, a grateful look in his now midnight blue eyes. A slight smile graced his thin lips. "Diolla lle (thank you)"

"Lye yuuyo ante'te (we both needed it)" she replied, and they both shared a giggle. She looked at him, and became lost in his eyes just as she had the night they'd first met. The surrounding woods seemed to disappear, only the moon showed, reflecting in his eyes and giving him a more ethereal quality than even Galadriel possessed.

His hands were still around her, and now they moved to cup her shoulder and the side of her face. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, enjoying the moment. He leaned closer when she closed her eyes, and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Her eyes opened for an instant in surprise, then closed again as the kiss deepened. She leaned into him, and he was pinned to the tree, but he didn't care.

The hand on her shoulder played with the strings that held it in place. She did not try to stop him. He succeeded, and the slight garment she had put on slipped from one shoulder, exposing her pale skin underneath, glowing in the moon and starlight. In return, she began to undo the eyelet buttons on his shirt, until he lay with it opened down the middle, his toned muscles visible even in the scant light of night.

The kiss ended, and they looked at one another, slightly out of breath. Endarine smiled, and Legolas smiled in return. He leaned in to kiss her again…..

It was much later when they began to make their way back to the camp. They meandered slowly, holding hands, nearly running into trees they were so preoccupied with each other.

Endarine laughed and, letting go of his hand, twirled in the night, the moonlight shining off her clothes as she spun. He laughed and went after her. She stopped when he caught her, bringing her back for yet another kiss. She leaned her head back, looking at him and smiling. He smiled back. Then she saw from behind him a glowing orange light. Her face went blank, and she looked over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise. He dropped his hands and whirled to look behind him.

Hurtling at them was a literal wall of flame, going up many feet and as wide as they could see. It was overtaking the forest, burning the mallorns as they were surrounded by flames. Legolas turned and pushed her.

"Rimea! (Run!)" and they took off into the night.

Even as they were running, they could hear the flames encroaching. Endarine looked over her shoulder. The flames were catching up! She put a new burst of speed into her feet.

It encroached even more, until they could feel its heat upon their retreating backs. Endarine looked over her shoulder again, and saw the flames mere feet from them as they ran. Legolas, too, turned to look. He noticed that the fire only swept forward, and did not enclose in on the backside of the trees. He looked back at her with a look of sadness upon his face. He grabbed her shoulder, and they stopped. She looked at him with a look of confusion and tried to resume her running, but he held her there, pushing her behind one of the massive trunks. It was only just in time.

Safe from the flames now, Endarine watched as the wall of fire flew past, engulfing Legolas in flame. His scream of pain was great, she tried to get closer to him but the flames were too hot and he was too far away. She watched in horror, rooted in place, as he was engulfed in flames and burned to ashes……

* * *

She woke up screaming! 

A moment later, Aragorn burst in through her door, running to her.

"Endarine! What is wrong!" she only continued to scream, holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth within her blankets.

Aragorn saw it would be no use to talk to her. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her to him, she tried to shake him away, but he held on, his grip tightening as he tried to calm her. She eventually stopped her rocking and sat there, crying into his arms.

When she was calmed down, he slowly released her. She sat back up, shaking her head and trying not to cry anew. He held her shoulders and looked at her. He spoke in elvish, maybe hearing her own tongue would help to calm her more.

"Mani na ta, Endarine? (What is it, Endarine?)"

She looked at him, her eyes still brimming and her entire body shaking. Her breathing was hard, as if she'd just come from running a league.

"Kai, ta'kai, Elessar (Nothing. It's nothing, Elessar)" and she tried to back away. His grip did not slacken.

"Amin kaiv nyar lye manka ta'kai. (I will tell you if it's nothing.)" he said, determined not to let her go.

"Ta'ea ere'kaime (It was only a dream.)"

" A'engwar kaime? (An ill dream?)" he questioned.

"Uma (yes)"

She had stopped shaking, and he slowly let her go.

"Lye ant'a van (You need a walk)"

She looked up at him and nodded, ready to do just about whatever anybody told her. "It will help you clear your mind. And Endarine…"

She had become preoccupied again and looked up at her name.

"He will be fine. We have cleaned the wound, and Gandalf gave him an opiate so he could sleep and regain his strength. You've slept long enough. Go outside in the cool air and walk. Make sure you stay inside the Keep. Théoden is not sure Saruman won't send another army."

She got up slowly and solemnly began to dress. He left the room.

Going back to Legolas's room, he entered with heavy steps. If only his words could be true. They still didn't know if the prince was out of danger.

* * *

Doing as she was told, Endarine went for a walk. She traversed the long edge of the now broken Deeping Wall.  
She was at one end, near the bridge where the phalanx had nearly broken in. she noticed inside the gate the entrance to the caves, where the women and children had hidden themselves before the battle's onslaught. She decided on impulse to go inside and see it. 

She went through the entrance, the night guards paying her little attention. One of them was and elf, in fact, one of those that had caught the fellowship in Lorien's borders. He nodded to her as she walked past, and she nodded back.  
She was awed at the sight of the massive cavern. The crystals that grew from the walls and stalagmites were beautiful, shining with the light of the single torch by the entryway. She wanted to explore further, and saw a pile of unused torches just underneath the burning one. Picking one up, she lit it upon the one in the wall, and ventured further into the massive cave.

She was far in, near the escape tunnel that the caverns temporary inhabitants would've had to take if the Rohirrim hadn't arrived. In the middle was a vast pool of water. She could hear drips from where more water slowly dropped into the water.

Sticking the torch deep into the earthen floor, she sat at the edge of the pool, using the regular drip as a rhythm from which to calm herself. She noticed offhand that the drops all fell in the exact center of the pool, and that the pool itself seemed to be a near perfect circle. Strange….. most natural phenomena did not have such regular makeup. Perhaps the pool had been carved by the Rohirans?

She looked at the ripples that the small droplets caused, and nearly grabbed the torch again to run away. A face!  
Stalling her momentary fear, she leaned slightly closer. The face was barely discernable among the rocks of the bottom, but it seemed familiar.

It was masculine, with high cheeks and a beard, and deep, dark eyes. It seemed like it was half hidden in shadows. Then, as it seemed to notice her looking at it, it seemed to rise up, and soon the light of the torch played upon it. The face smiled!

It came up, higher and higher until it broke the water's surface. She nearly screamed, but her voice was cut short as the being spoke.

"Welcome, blessed one." The voice was deep, and strangely musical. It lulled her, calmed her.  
The face continued upwards, until a man roughly ten feet tall was standing knee-deep within the clear pool.

"I've a message for you."

For a reason she could not explain, Endarine felt no fear. She was not sure who the being was, one of the Valar, probably, and from his wet entrance, most likely Ulmo, master of the waters. But she didn't want to question.

Other beings also began to rise from the pool, and as they did, so did a huge blanket of mist. It flowed out of the water like a river, obscuring all views of the cave but for the faces of the strange beings. It swept across Endarine's face, and she sighed as they relaxed her.

The people standing in the mists were male and female, about evenly scattered. The men all wore simple armor, all different colors. One of the women was bright green, and covered in what looked like leaves and vinery. Another of the women was very slight, dressed in white, pale of skin, and was crying. Her cheeks were covered with the falling tears. She came forward, looking Endarine straight in the eye.

Endarine felt herself moved towards the woman, not knowing why. When the being held up her hand, palm out, she felt compelled and reached forward to touch it with her own. As she did so, the goddess opened her mouth, and out from it spilled a song. The other beings also began singing. The words seemed indiscernible, but they filled Endarine with a great feeling of both happiness and grief. She saw a flashing image of Legolas, lying prostrate on the bed, his wound bleeding and his life leaving him. Then her mind flipped back to the dream she had woken from, the look on his face just before the wall of fire had enclosed him.

She let out a cry, closed her eyes and dropped her hand from the goddesses. The goddess whipped out the hand, catching Endarine's wrist and holding it there, not letting the hand finish it's wanted drop. Endarine opened her eyes again, to see the goddess's face mere inches from her own, still singing the haunting and vivid lament.

She calmed. She felt rise from within her the same song that she had sung to Legolas in Lorien, yet another filled with both grief and hope.

We wander all alone  
Far from our homes  
Battling for lands not our own  
We weep for those who are lost  
Even those unknown to us  
But in time  
We must overcome…

The goddess smiled through her own tear-streaked face. Her other hand came up and caressed Endarine's cheek, eventually lightly grasping her chin. She leaned in even closer. The others around her still continued the mournful bewailment.

Endarine felt herself lost in the snow-white eyes. Then, to her great surprise, they began to glow. A light golden shade appeared around the edges of her eyes, and continued throughout until both eyes were encased in a golden glow.  
She couldn't move, nor did she want to. The glowing grew brighter and brighter, and she felt, rather than heard, words inside her head. She did not know their meaning.

The goddess continued her grip, her eyes glowing and her lips smiling. The words in Endarine's mind slowly grew down to a whisper, and disappeared altogether. As they did so, the singing of the others slowly halted as well. When there was naught but silence, the weeping white goddess let go her hold, and Endarine's hand slowly drifted down into her lap and settled. The goddess moved back into the pool, as did the others, and they slowly sank in, the mists following them. As the mists died, so did the light…

Endarine jerked awake. It was pitch black. Where was she? She rattled her memory, finally recalling her walk, and her trip into the caves where…she couldn't recollect. Something had happened with the pool… oh well. Sitting up slightly, she realized that she must've fallen asleep, so long that her torch had burned out. She wished she had another one with her…. To her surprise, right beside her, the dead torch burst into life again. It had lit itself!

Shaking her head, and not wanting to think on what had just happened, she gingerly retrieved the burning stick from the ground. She looked at it. It looked like a fresh torch, there was no soot upon it as would be on a used one. Then she noticed in the ground at her knees the used one from before. Had she brought two? She couldn't remember… Shaking her head again, she got up, and made her way back out of the cave. Strangely, she felt much calmer than she remembered. She remembered being on the verge of tears when walking around tonight.

She went back through the Burg, dousing her torch and leaving it in a pile of ones half-used. She made her way back to her room, where she laid down once again, strangely exhausted. She fell asleep almost instantly, and this time slept so deep that no ill dreams or nightmares were forthcoming.

* * *

Aragorn, now once again in Legolas' sickroom, sat at the table wringing his hands. The prince seemed little better, the poison seemed to have stopped worsening him, but he was getting no better either. Considering how it had only been a day since the wound was received, his logic was not on a high note. 

Gandalf entered the room, going over yet another of the tumultuous number of books. He perused the pages, searching for an answer, and each time a novel yielded nothing he would throw it aside in contempt. The tabletop was littered with books thrown down at haphazard angles. The dwarf was still snoring in his corner. Valar, could dwarves sleep! And he had not even bathed after the battle; the smell that was coming from him was disgusting.

Gandalf walked near him and noticed and, turning kicked the dwarf awake and sent him grumblingly out of the room to wash. Gimli, with a somewhat bruised rear, stalked out the room mumbling dwarvish curses that ended with "wizard".

Gandalf once again threw the book down, sitting heavily in a second chair and covering his face with his hands.

"I cannot find a blasted thing! I've done all I can, I cannot help more." and he let out a very loud and frustrated sigh.

Aragorn leaned over and placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder, nodding in understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a creak came at the door. He looked at it confusedly. Who could be here at this time of night?

He got up and went to open it, but just as his hand reached the handle, it opened itself from the other side. Endarine!

She came in, dressed only in her night robe. Aragorn averted his eyes.

"Endarine, what are you doing here?" she did not answer.

Looking closer, he saw that her eyes were open, but with the glassy look that told she was asleep. Sleepwalking? Whoever heard of an elf doing such a thing? Gandalf had risen from his chair. He looked at her strangely.

"What is she doing Aragorn?" Aragorn shook his own head in bewilderment.

Endarine made her way over to the bed, where the prince still lay in a drugged sleep. She came to rest by the side of the bed. She stood there for a long while, simply standing and staring at the bed. Then, after much time had passed, reached out and gently stroked the forehead of the sleeping elf.

Aragorn and Gandalf simply stood there dumbfounded.

She finished the caress, then stepped backwards two steps and turned. The two bystanders both gasped in alarm.

Her eyes, usually the deep, almost midnight blue of the ocean, were now glowing a bright golden yellow. It looked as though she had molten gold within her eyes. Aragorn steeped forward, his hand outstretched, but Gandalf held out his own and halted him.

"Let this go forward. I do not know what she is to do, but if it is anything like what was described to me of Moria, then the outcome cannot be disastrous."

Endarine lifted her arms, until they were parallel with the floor around her. She flipped her hands, palms up at the ceiling. The golden glow in her eyes seemed to get even brighter. Aragorn had to shield his eyes. Gandalf simply squinted and continued watching.

Her lips moved, and she began a mournful song of words neither the ranger nor the wizard could understand. To the Istari, however, the words had a familiar quality that made him feel uneasy.

Mist began to come out of a nearby bowl of water that Gandalf had sat out for cleanings. It flowed like water from the carved bowl, falling to the ground, enveloping their feet, growing deeper until it came to their waists. Still they stood there watching.

Endarine continued the chanting song. After a while, she seemed to rise somewhat out of the mist, and the golden glow enveloped her completely, flowing from her eyes down the rest of her body. The words stopped.  
They were now in complete silence, the only sound the crackling sputter from the hearth as it tried to contend with the heavy dampness surrounding it.

Endarine jerked suddenly, and the light burst from her like the bomb that had broken the Deeping Wall. It landed all around her, dying as it struck the ground and bed. But where it struck the prince, it held, and began to surround him. The light around the two was nearly blinding, the two bubbles of light met and merged.

Then, with a sudden rupture, the lights exploded, sending out little swirling pieces like Gandalf's butterfly fireworks.

Endarine slowly sank back down to the ground, where she lay still. The mists retreated back into the bowl, and the room looked as it did before.

After a moment, Aragorn moved forward. He went to Endarine's side and tried to rouse her. It was of no use. He turned back to Gandalf.

"What was that?" he questioned. Gandalf shook his head.

"That is one query I cannot answer. But I do have a good feeling about its outcome."  
He helped Aragorn to pick up the unconscious elleth, and put her onto the makeshift bed they had made for Legolas out of chairs and layers of blankets and sheets.

"What should we do?" Aragorn asked.  
Gandalf turned and strode back towards the bed. He pulled back the covers, and a grin spread on his bearded face. Aragorn hurried over.

Gandalf began to remove the bindings of the wound, and when the bloodstained cloth was removed, Aragorn gasped in surprise. The wound was gone! Gandalf answered the questioned burning in the ranger's eyes.

"I believe Endarine has found the cure for our friend."

* * *

_**A/N:** well that's where we've written thus far, but the chapters do have detailed notes so we basically have the story done. I'll be putting up updates in my profile so check back every now and then. TTFN_


	4. Chapter 3 A Spell Gone Off Beam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or places related to LOTR. Wish I did but I don't. Do own original characters; Endarine and Sulei'alueo, their thought speech and mindsets. Also credit the story line plot to the movie "Lady Hawk" (A/N: It's a great movie).This story is co-written by Arienwen author of 'Elven Journey'.

**A/N: _Were back yayayayayya! Sorry we took so long hope you enjoy this chapter, we've finally reached the basic story line big cheers. Full apology at the end. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

_**

_Chapter 3 **A Spell Gone Off Beam**_

Gandalf moved over to Endarine's side, where he quickly examined her.  
"There appears to be naught wrong with her. She is not showing the same signs as one who is unconscious. She appears to simply be sleeping."  
Aragorn nodded, still incredulous as to what had happened. He looked at her on the sheet-padded chairs, and thought she might want something a little more comfortable. His mind drifted for a moment and he thought of putting her in the bed with Legolas, but then his mind slapped him and told him he should know better.  
"I'll go arrange for a bed to be brought in." and he quickly left the room. Soon he found one of the Rohirric guards, and asked for his and several others' help in hauling Endarine's bed from her room to the other. It was rather heavy, and bulky as well, being made from rich, thick oak. When she was finally settled, Aragorn took a step back and breathed clearly for the first time in two days.  
Gandalf did another quick examination of the elf prince. His face was confused when he finished.  
"It appears as though there was never a wound at all in the spot." He stated. Looking back and forth along the prince's side. "Even elves have slight scarring from wounds. You would see silvery scar lines. But I see none here at all, and though I have the appearance of an old man, I know that I've not the sight of one."  
Aragorn laughed slightly, but got up anyway to go and see what Gandalf had. The wizard was right. The flesh that a half hour before had been raggedly torn and bleeding was now bright, pink and new, as if it had never been wounded at all.  
On a hunch, Aragorn looked at Legolas's shoulder, where he knew a century's old wound had left a hairline silver scar. It had been before the elf's extensive archery training. He searched the entire thing, and found no trace of the scar. He pointed it out to Gandalf.  
"He had a scar there on his shoulder. It's gone now!"  
The wizard also extensively examined the shoulder, and then moved to the other one in case Aragorn had looked at the wrong one. He could find no trace of scarring either.  
"Were there any other scars that the prince had?"  
Aragorn nodded, and pointed out two more or, at least the spots where they should have been. The scar from the broken ankle when Legolas had been only eleven was gone, as well as the scar on his outer calf where, a few years after the ankle, a dive from a waterfall had hit a rock in too-shallow water. Both were gone as well. Gandalf stood back, a perplexed looked upon his face.  
"Strange." He said, "Very strange indeed." Then his mind had another hunch.  
"Aragorn, did Endarine have any scars that you knew of?"  
The ranger nodded. "One on her shoulder from the Battle of Dagorlad Plain, and another on her palm from when she was young and orcs raided a village she was traveling through."  
The pair went over to the other bed, and looked at both shoulders and palms. Not even a trace of silvery scars remained.  
"It seems she performed some kind of healing spell, not only for current wounds, but for past ones as well."  
Aragorn nodded. "Where did she learn such magic?"  
"I know not. But I do have an idea. Let me ask you, did she look the same as she did in Moria?"  
Aragorn nodded again, "Yes, only then the light came off her into a sphere of light, rather then all the little flittering bits this time."  
Gandalf nodded, in seeming understanding.  
"Then perhaps, she has a gift that is only now beginning to show."  
"A gift?"  
"Yes. Some elves are given gifts by the Valar when they are born, but the powers do not show themselves until many years later, sometimes millennia. It appears to have done so with Endarine."  
"How do you know?" questioned Aragorn in honest curiosity.  
"I am Istari. I have lived a long time, and conversed with the Valar. There was an elf many millennia ago who also had such powers, though they seemed to be only for healing, unlike Endarine's. Hers seem both for healing and defense. But then, each gift given is different."  
"Who was this other elf you speak of?"  
"Shaelen. He was a warrior of Gondolin, and fell when the city was betrayed and destroyed by Morgoth. He was injured so gravely that he could not heal himself. Instead, he gave the last of his powers to heal others who had been wounded less gravely. He died a few days after the hidden city fell."  
Aragorn nodded, his present questions answered.  
Gandalf went back to the table and sat down, running a hand across his face.  
"Now I know what we may be facing. I think I have been looking in the wrong volumes."  
Aragorn went over and sat between the two beds, which had been arranged side by side. He tried to stay awake as long as possible, but soon fell asleep sitting up in his chair. Gandalf remained ever vigilant at the table, pouring over a new batch of manuscripts and papers he had taken from the archives of the Keep.

The next morning, Gandalf thought he had had it. The description of the spell was in Sindarin, a tongue he spoke, read and wrote well, but the actual spell was an ancient one that even his old ears had never had chance to cross. They were written in Tengwar, easy enough to understand. The spell itself was rather short, but would still be lengthy due to its unfamiliarity. He wanted to try it, but not until the two in the beds were healed more, at least strength wise.  
The two had alternatively awoken and fallen asleep throughout the night. Neither had ever been awake at the same time though. They were either both sleeping, or one or the other was awake. The strangeness of the spell's aftereffects made him wonder. Once, when Legolas had been awake, he walked around at Aragorn's urging, only to have Gandalf burst back in from the annals of the Keep and ordered him back into bed.  
Just as the sun was rising, a messenger of Théoden's came to the door. Aragorn, who had awoken at the knock, answered it.  
"Excuse me, my lord, but the king has sent me to tell you of our departure. He says he plans to leave just after midday tomorrow."  
"Thank you." Aragorn replied, and shut the door.  
Gandalf had heard it all. "So we'll be leaving tomorrow, eh?"  
"Ay, we will be."  
"Then I must get to work without further delay. Those two need to be up and awake before then."  
"Have you found anything?"  
"I have, but it is in a tongue unfamiliar to me. I only hope that it will work correctly when I use it."  
"You don't know if it will work?"  
"I believe it will. And if I annunciate them wrong, I don't think any harm will come of it. Other spells that I have mispronounced have simply not worked. This should do the same, I hope."  
"Then Hurry up! I want to see him out of his bed and back on his feet!"  
Gandalf chuckled, the deep raspy laugh that was uniquely his. Then he got up, and went over to Legolas. Endarine had been the last to wake, and he knew the prince would be the next to rise. He shook the elf gently. He woke, focusing his eyes.  
"Good morning."  
"Quel re, Gandalf (good day, Gandalf)" came the reply.  
"I wanted to question you on something. Last night, I found an old spell that will hopefully restore both you and Endarine. I wanted to ask your permission before using it."  
"I've no problem with it. I want to get out of this bed!" At this, Aragorn, who was standing just behind the wizard, laughed. So did Gandalf.  
"As does everyone else. Now, would you please try to go back to sleep? I must rouse Endarine to ask her as well."  
Legolas nodded, and turned over. Within a few minutes, his eyes glassed over, and his breathing evened. Gandalf turned to the other bed. Already the elleth under the covers had begun to stir. When the deep blue eyes opened, he leaned in and smiled at her.  
"Good day, Endarine. I have just asked Legolas and am now asking you. Might I have permission to attempt a spell I found last night? I believe it will help the both of you to recover."  
She nodded, still half asleep. "It is fine by me."  
Gandalf nodded, turning back round to gather up the spell parchment form the table. He looked at it, memorizing the few lines that were written upon it. Then he grabbed his staff and stood between the two beds. Endarine stared wide eyes at him from underneath the covers.  
He grasped the staff firmly, and closed his eyes to calm himself. When he felt sufficient, he began uttering the ancient words.

They rolled off his tongue with easiness. The relatively few words from the page were quickly said and done. The laced tip of the staff began to glow, a bright silvery light. It emitted from a single spot within the carved, woven strands, a pinpoint of light behind the white wood.  
Gandalf stood perfectly still, as the spell had instructed him to do. The glow grew brighter. It began to swirl out from the openings of the staff, and with a quick zip! Shot out in two directions, one to either bed.  
The beds suddenly became hidden in clouds of smoke. From Endarine's bed came a high shriek, and Gandalf broke his meditation and ran to the smoke filled bed. With a quick muttering, he banished the smoke, and in the bed, he saw that Endarine had vanished! No, not vanished. There was a lump underneath the covers. Soon, it began to hop about, and strange squawking noises came from within it. With a worried look upon his face, Gandalf ripped the covers back.  
Once they were removed, something white winged past him. It flew round and round the room, screeching its head off. Soon, the streak flew back to the bed and perched on the headboard. Gandalf saw that it was a snow-white hawk, black speckles all around its wings and back, and the tail was a deep, silvery grey. The eyes, when he looked, were the same deep shade of ocean blue of Endarine.  
_'What in the Valar's name have you done to me, Gandalf?'_  
The words blasted into his mind. Mind speech?  
"Endarine?" he questioned slowly.  
_'Yes, it's me! Who else would I be you stupid wizard?'_  
Gandalf sighed.  
"I do not know, Endarine. I believe the spell has gone awry."  
_'Damned right it went awry! What in the hell fires of Angband did you do to me? Look at me! I'm a bloody bird!'  
_Gandalf chuckled, and it seemed to put Endarine into an even worse mood than before. She hopped up from her spot and landed on his shoulder, pecking him right in the ear. He flinched back.  
"Aiya! There was no need for that!"  
_'Then fix it!'_ She roared.  
At that moment, Legolas jumped up from the other bed, his eyes wide-awake.  
"What happened? What's going on?" then he glanced a sight at the hawk sitting upon Gandalf's shoulder. He caught the color of its eyes.  
"What have you done to Endarine!"  
"It was entirely accidental, let me assure you. Do you think I wanted to turn her into a ruddy bird?"  
Legolas shook his head, and then began looking at his hands. "Is it only her that is effected?"  
"So far, she is. May haps because she is female, but I do not truly know."  
Endarine gave Gandalf another peck.  
"Ow! Endarine, must you?"  
_'YES!'_ she screeched into everyone's minds. Aragorn was standing over in the corner looking about, a look of utter confusion upon his face.  
Legolas's face, too, had succumbed to confusion. He looked back and forth from Gandalf to Aragorn to the bird perched on the Istari's shoulder.  
Endarine pecked once more at the wizard, then took wing and flew to Legolas's shoulder. She landed as light as a cloud, which surprised the elf. He turned to look at her.  
"Well, mela, what do we do now?"  
"I could attempt the spell again…" Gandalf began to say  
"NO!" Legolas yelled, just as at the same time Endarine silently screamed _'NO!'_ into everyone's heads. Aragorn, still in the corner, began to laugh.

* * *

Later that afternoon, just as the sun was going down, the group sat in the room. Legolas had packed both his and Endarine's bags, since her wings and feathers could do little to help. Gandalf, in between packing his own few meager belongings, was pouring through the spell book trying to find out what he had done wrong. He could find nothing, and to show her dislike at still being a bird, every few moments Endarine would swoop over and steal what he was trying to pack, flying high about the room with him chasing behind her screaming apologies.

* * *

Still later, they were all sitting, or perched, near the hearth. Gimli had actually bathed at the insistence of the rest of them, and was sitting nearer the fire than the rest, trying to run a comb through his curly, matted hair and beard. He succeeded only in breaking half the wooden teeth off into the tangles. He had yet to see the elves and their miraculous shape shifting, and it seemed he would yet to, for as soon as he was dry, he hunkered back down into his corner and snored away.  
Legolas was sitting in a chair, dressed for the first time in three days. His shirt, to Aragorn relief, had been salvageable. The ranger, after washing it free of blood and dirt, had taken it to one of the seamstresses of the Keep. She had gladly taken it, and had repaired the cut seems in a couple of hours.  
Now it was wearing cleanly upon the elf's shoulders. Endarine was perched upon his shoulder nearer the fire, every once in a while sending a vehement glare in Gandalf direction. Gandalf was sitting, quite demurely, looking through the book, still trying to figure out what he had done wrong. The sun had dipped lower, and everyone turned to watch. It touched the horizon.  
As soon as the glowing orb had touched the earth, both Legolas and Endarine let out a shriek. Endarine hopped down from his shoulder just as Legolas jumped up from his chair. She began flapping her wings, and the elf prince held his hand across his stomach as if he were in horrible pain. Gandalf and Aragorn both jumped up to help them but found themselves unable to do anything.  
At once, Endarine twitched, and with a poofing noise, there she was, standing fully clothed and elven once more. Then, and instant later, with another poof, Legolas disappeared, and in his place squawked a huge snow-white falcon with silvery speckles on his back, a black tail, and eyes the same shade of ice-blue.  
This bird now began flailing about the room as Endarine had done earlier. Endarine, momentarily frozen after being returned to her natural form, ran after him shouting.  
"Legolas! Shut up and get down here! Squawking and flailing about will do you no good!" Aragorn inwardly laughed at this, for her first reaction at being turn avian had been the same.  
At once the bird turned, and Endarine held out her arm. The bird landed lightly, and immediately hunched over demurely. He turned his still ice-blue eyes to the wizard's.  
_'What in Valar have you done to me? I thought you said this would affect only her!'_  
At this, Endarine got a slightly hurt look on her face and tapped a finger on the bird's beak, which immediately shut.  
_'I apologize, Endarine. Good gods! How could you stand this form?'_  
"With time, goodly elf." She replied. She turned to the wizard.  
"Well, it looks like we've still got a problem on our hands, Gandalf. What now do you plan to do?"  
"Nothing, for now. Not after what happened last time. I am trying no new spells. This one helped you not, and another unfamiliar one might only upset this particular mishap more."  
"Good idea" Aragorn said from the periphery of the group. He stepped forward and stroked the bird on top of its head. "I do say, Legolas, you look much better in this form." He began to laugh, then yelped when the bird pecked at his finger, drawing a slight amount of blood. "Aiya!"  
Endarine giggled and the bird gave its version of a cackling snicker  
"How will we explain this to Théoden and the others?" Endarine questioned, suddenly turning serious again.  
All four pondered this. Gandalf finally came up with an answer.  
"We shall not tell them." Three pairs of eyes looked questioningly on. "You shall each say, when either time is around, that the other is a pet from home that followed you. During the day, if anyone asks, simply say that the other must be at a different part of the entourage than you. This will simply send some soldier around looking for them, and he will simply think he can't find them due to the crowd. Worry not. We will figure this predicament out."  
The others nodded agreeably. Then they went to bed. Their things were all packed, so they had only to wait for the call the next noon to depart. They hoped a solution would be found soon.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had appeared above the horizon, Gandalf roused the two so that they'd be awake when they changed again. Endarine got up, made her bed nice and neat, and sat lightly upon its edge, Legolas perched beside her on the fur coverlet. She didn't bother dressing; she'd soon be a bird anyway. Aragorn soon rose, and Gimli remained snoring in his corner.  
Gandalf was peering out of the window, waiting for the thin sliver of yellowish light to appear on the horizon.  
It happened, and not a second later, Endarine yelped and Legolas squawked. All eyes turned towards the two by the bed. An instant later, Legolas landed, somewhat ungracefully, on the bed, and Endarine was holding herself aloft with steady wing beats.  
Legolas held out his arm, and she landed on it, and he cradled her head and leaned to her, touching his bare forehead with her feathered one. He crooned softly to her, no words, just simple relaxing tones.  
An instant later, a knock rapped the thick wooden door. Aragorn answered it, and there stood one of Théoden's personal guards. He cleared his throat.  
"The king wishes a word with you, Gandalf, as well as Aragorn and the two elves. He will await you in his audience chambers."  
He left, and a few minutes later, the entire entourage, except the dwarf who was still sleeping soundly, made their way to the king's audience chamber. They entered silently and waited for Théoden, who was seated in a large carved chair, to speak. Eowyn and her brother were there as well, standing off to the side of the king.  
"Where is the elven maiden?" he questioned, looking at each face within the group.  
"She has been detained elsewhere, but she has said we may speak in her stead." Gandalf said quickly, shooting a glance at the rest of them to keep quiet. Théoden noticed the pleading look, but said nothing.  
"Very well, then. I shall come straight to the point. Would you like to accompany me on a side trip to Isengard on our way back to Edoras? I've some harsh words to speak with that wizard."  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf and nodded. They would need to talk to Saruman, and soon, before they made their next move. Gandalf turned from the ranger back to the king.  
"Our services are yours, Théoden."  
The king nodded and waved his hand for them to leave.  
"I give you all my thanks. We've no idea what we will encounter when we arrive there. We may have need of your skills."  
The group bowed and left the room. 

At noon, the horn of the Keep was blown, and the people of Rohan grouped together with their belongings and they departed. As they made the long trip, groups broke off near their respective villages, to rebuild damaged housing and get back to, what the others hoped, a normal life.  
Soon, Théoden raised his hand, and the now slightly smaller group halted. He turned his mount and rode until he found those he was looking for. He still did not see Endarine. He rode up to Gandalf.  
"Where has the Lady Endarine gone to again? We are nearing the borders of the Isen, and need her."  
Gandalf shrugged, convincingly he hoped. "She has been going back and forth along the trail, helping where needed. Do not worry, if she does not accompany us, all will be well. Her skills of healing are needed much more here than in Isengard."  
The king noticed a slight discrepancy with the way the wizard spoke, but the Wise often did strange things. Perhaps he was right.  
"Bring the rest of them along."  
Gandalf went along with the rest of the group, collecting them and telling them to get prepared. They broke away from the group and followed the king as he, too, broke off from the main group and headed towards the still smoking, steaming tower of Orthanc as it rose in the distance.  
Endarine rode easily, perched upon Legolas' shoulder. She found it surprisingly easy to be a bird, even though she'd been a bird for less than two days. She had immediately known how to fly, as well, and that had surprised her.  
They soon slowed down as they hit the heavy wooded area that had before surrounded the lands of Isengard. It was very damp and wet, and the horses picked their way slowly through the near slush that the earth had become. Soon after, they went through a great hole in the Isengard rock wall, the other side just as filled with trees, at least near the wall. Further on, they could see torn remnants of what had once been mighty oaks and others cut to the ground.  
Soon, they saw dappled sunlight through the trees, and a light sound of twin laughter. They soon broke away from the forested area, and walked into bright sunlight.  
Seated upon the bordering rocks sat the two hobbits that had been separated from them before. Merry and Pippin sat lightly on top of the rocks, each holding pipes and eating food. Endarine screeched, drawing their attention away from their plundering meal. Merry threw both feet into the air and laughed a loud, hearty hobbit-laugh. Gimli, seated behind Legolas, snorted heavily. He began complaining loudly.  
"We come here to find you drinking, and, and smoking!"  
Both hobbits laughed. Then Pippin sat up more and defended himself.  
"We are sitting upon a field of victory, and enjoying the resulting spoils."  
Merry laughed, and then leaned in more towards the dwarf seated behind the elf on Arod's back.  
"The salted pork is exceptionally good." He said with a slight glint in his eye. The dwarf groaned.  
"Salted pork?" he asked, and his eyes grew wider and his mouth visibly began to water. Legolas and Aragorn both laughed.  
They made their way further into the flooded area, towards the tall, soaring tower of Orthanc. On the top, Gandalf and Legolas could see a faint white figure, light colored robes fluttering in the heavy breeze that had sprung. Behind the white figure was a shorter, darker figure; Grima Wormtongue.  
Théoden's brow furrowed when he caught sight of the traitor, and his voice caught in his throat.  
Endarine immediately flew up off of Legolas's shoulder, soaring upwards until she was above even Saruman and Grima. She could hear them all talking, though she was so high that she couldn't make out exactly what was said.  
Suddenly, amidst the conversation, she saw Grima hesitate, and take a step back. She dove, to see him closer, and was surprised to see him pulling a small scabbard and blade out of his long sleeve.  
With a squawk, she dove even faster, and with a flip in midair, snatched the sheathed blade between her talons, flying towards the edge of the tower and dropping it over the edge.  
Legolas had watched the entire scene unfold, as had the rest of the group. He watched at the black and silver object freed from her claws began to fall. He urged Arod forward, and was soon within feet of the tower's wall. His eyes never left the falling object, and as it fell ever downward, he reached out and caught it. He brought his arm down and looked at the blade, Rohirric in make, but evil in appearance.  
He turned his horse round and went to Théoden, handing the weapon over, just as Endarine flew down and landed upon his arm. The king took the blade and put it into his belt, then looked back up at the top of the tower. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he shouted, pointing to the top of the tower.  
The entire group turned their heads up to look. Grima had pulled a second blade from his other sleeve, and before any of the group below could do or say anything, he had lunged at the wizard, burying the blade to its hilt within the Istari's flesh.  
Endarine squawked, and at the same instant, Legolas pulled and notched an arrow, letting it fly it an attempt to halt the blade. It was a shot fired too late. It hit Grima square in his chest at the same instant that his blade hit flesh. The Rohhirin staggered backwards and fell, dead before he landed.  
The wizard, gasping fro breath, with the blade still sticking out from his back, staggered forward, falling off the edge of his own tower. He fell, faster and faster with the pull of gravity. All eyes followed his form, and then turned away when they saw where he would hit.  
He landed with a soft thud and a squelching fleshy noise. He had landed atop one of the waterwheels, on one of the spikes that lined their edges. His weight on top caused the wheel to begin turning, until he was stuck underneath the waterwheel, forever forgotten in a muddy grave.  
Endarine landed back on Legolas shoulder, rubbing her beak against his cheek. Once again, Théoden noticed, but said nothing. He was beginning to get an idea as to where the lady Endarine had "wandered" off to.  
Gandalf shouted something, and Legolas turned to see Pippin knee deep in water, holding a small blue sphere. He had an inkling of what it was; one of the ancient palantir's used by the kings of Numenor. He watched as Gandalf grabbed it and hid it beneath a great fold of his robes.  
The group turned and left Isengard, hopefully for the last and final time.

* * *

That next morning, after avoiding witnesses to the two elves' predicament, they rejoined the group of travelers still on their way back to Edoras. This time, however, Endarine felt surer of her self, and flew around; playing with those that knew her, and even some who didn't.  
She had squawked in avian laughter when a final dive and swish had nearly scared Eomer out of his saddle. She had flown off while he held himself on and shouted curses at her. She landed lightly on Legolas's shoulder with a cheeky glint in her dark blue eyes.  
Later, when they had successfully arrived at the Rohirric capital, Legolas and she were back lounging in the rooms they had used before they'd fled for Helm's Deep. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli were also with them, the dwarf waiting impatiently for the sun to go down. He had been told of Gandalf's mishap, and wanted nothing more than for Legolas to turn into a bird he could taunt. The woodland elf shot him both wounded and angry looks as often as he could.  
The room, closed off from the hallway, with no windows due to its central location within Meduseld's keep, was comfortably warm with a fire blazing in the stone hearth. Time seemed to pass all too slowly. Gimli was fairly bouncing in his chair for the elf to "Hurry up and change!"  
Soon enough, there came to now all too familiar look of pain, but this time only in the eyes of the bird. She only squawked, but didn't do the familiar poof that turned her back.  
She looked up, seemingly surprised at both her appearance and that of the elf beside her_. 'Aren't you supposed to have changed with me?'  
_Legolas just continued looking confused. "I know no more than you, mela. Perhaps it is over at last?"  
_'Aiya! Don't say that! You'll make it last even longer!'_ she said with both humor and seriousness in her hawkish mind voice.  
Gandalf rose, his face even more confused than Legolas'. What had happened? Why had Legolas and Endarine not changed?  
He went to the door, opened it and walked along the hallway. He reached the end, and walked outside just to assure himself that the sun had sunk. Sure enough, it had dipped fully below the horizon, and the moon was already halfway placed. Its light played across his scruffy face.  
The light shone in his eyes, and Gandalf suddenly had a spur of revelation. Turning, he ran back down the dark hallway lit only by torchlight. He entered the still open door, arriving out of breath and startling the others within.  
"I've an idea! May haps the spell works only when in the presence of light."  
Endarine laughed_. 'But we've light to spare in here, Gandalf.'_  
Legolas and Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
"She's right, Gandalf. We've both the hearth and candles lit. I think your assumption is incorrect."  
"Ah, but I never said what kind of light. The flames upon those logs and wicks are not natural light. They are brought into being by us."  
The group before him still looked skeptical. Gandalf rolled his eyes.  
"Aiya! For Eru's sake, would you just follow me outside? I want to test something!"  
Legolas looked slightly wary. "You're not trying magic again, are you?"  
"No, not in the least! Now, come one. Come on!"  
They followed him silently out of the room and back down the torch lit hall. Gandalf paused near the end, carefully avoiding the patches of moonlight that played across the cobbled floor. He turned back, grasping Legolas upper arm and pulling him forward. Endarine hopped over and perched on Aragorn's shoulder while the elf was otherwise occupied.  
"Now, I only want to see if this works. Step into the light!"  
Legolas moved to do so, but at the exact moment he would have stepped into the bluish patch, a cloud played across the sky and blocked the light. Legolas remained elfin. Gandalf cursed and stomped his foot.  
"What in Valar's name is going on!" he stammered, swinging his arms and wide sleeves around.  
What the wizard didn't notice was that while he was venting, the wind had once again picked up, and the cloud was moving away. Legolas noticed, and stood so that he would be standing right in front of Gandalf when the moonlight was once again revealed.  
The cloud moved, and the silvery light shone down upon his head. The instant it touched him, he disappeared in a poof, and in his place was the familiar hovering falcon. Gandalf shouted in surprise, then laughed as he realized what had happened.  
"I guess I was right." He said, turning a cheeky grin on the rest of the group, who turned diffident and demure as his gaze traveled over them.  
He held out his bell-sleeved arm, and the hovering falcon landed lightly upon it. Gandalf then, on a spur of thought, turned and tossed the bird from the moonlit terrace back among the shadows of the hall. The bird flew through the air, and as it hit the shade of the hall, poofed back into an elf. Aragorn and Endarine stared on ion both confusion and fascination. He landed lightly, as any elf would, then turned and glared at the Istari.  
"What use was that, Gandalf? Changing from one form to the other is exhausting, or have you not noticed?"  
The wizard ignored the comment, but instead hastened back over to the shadows, and with a gentle shove, he pushed elf back out into the moonlight. With another poof, he was a falcon once more. This time though, when Gandalf went out to get the bird to land upon his arm, it screeched and scratched at the arm with its talons. The wizard yelped and held the slightly scratched arm as the bird flew back to the shadows. It changed in mid-flight, and Legolas landed, elfin once more.  
"Stop doing that, Gandalf, or next time you shan't have any fingers." They all laughed, Endarine screeching, and then she flew off of Aragorn's arm and into the moonlight, where she was soon whole again.  
Gandalf laughed in spite of the seeming threat.  
"Not to worry! I have proved my point."  
Aragorn stepped forward at this. "But, Gandalf, if they could both be whole when out of the light, why were they not both whole in the camp tents on our trip back? The light was blocked then, and Legolas remained a bird even then."  
"Ah, yes, but even those cloth tents cannot block out the light wholly as the stone walls of Meduseld can."  
Aragorn thought on this, realizing that the wizard was correct. Thank the Valar for the wizard's clear head, though he wasn't sure how to react to such, as it was Gandalf's fault in the first place that his immortal friends were in such a predicament.  
At that moment, one of Eowyn's ladies in waiting approached them from the other end of the hallway. She bowed and waited for them to acknowledge her presence, and then spoke.  
"The king's niece would like you to know that there will be a victory feast on tomorrow's eve. She has invited you, and hopes that you will all attend and enjoy the merriment it will provide." She smiled at each of them in turn, her gaze lingering on Aragorn, knowing full well the feelings that her lady held for him.  
She turned and left them alone in the hallway. As soon as she turned the corner at the far end, Aragorn let out a heavy sigh and groaned.  
"I will rue the day when I must tell her."  
Legolas laughed, and patted his own friend on the shoulder.  
"Uma, melloneamin (yes, my friend), but you must let her have her love now until then. It will do her no harm." Aragorn snorted, looking at his friend.  
"Easy enough for you to say, Legolas, when you've your own mela standing right beside you." Legolas laughed, increasing his hold upon the ranger's shoulders.  
"You are right; friend, but my words are truth nonetheless. I am just glad that none of the women here have had the same reaction to me. I am rather handsome you know." His voice carried a hint of facetiousness.  
Aragorn and Endarine both laughed at this sudden deviation from the conversation. It was the first time any of them had truly laughed for a long time.  
Gandalf noticed this and held back, letting them enjoy their humorous moment. They would have few enough of them later. When they were through laughing, he stepped up beside them.  
"Let us go inside and get our rest now. We will have enough to do tomorrow."  
The group left, going off to their separate rooms. The elf's hands were intertwined as they went to their own bedroom.  
As soon as he was alone, Gandalf pulled out his staff and muttered began muttering a spell he had known well for ages. Clouds blew up from around the horizon, covering the stars and the moon, bringing complete darkness around him. The wind died down to noting, until the air was still and cold. Gandalf turned and went to his own bed.  
The clouds would remain for several days, looking like storm clouds. They would hopefully cover the sunlight enough that Endarine would not change. He knew well enough that changing from one for to another was exhausting for the both of them. Hopefully, now, they could get some rest. 

The next day dawned dimly, as the clouds had, as Gandalf had hexed, remained still and unmoving. Endarine was the first to rise. She turned and saw the elf lying next to her in the bed and smiled.  
Maybe now we can get some things done, she thought.  
She got up silently, as she always did, and made her way to the hearth, where she kindled a few quick flames from the still living coals. She held up her hands and put them to the flame. They were soon comfortably warm, and she moved from the inglenook to her pack, where she removed a change of clothing. She sat them on a chair and began to undress, removing her white night robe.  
She had just managed to get undergarments on when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. She whipped around to see Legolas, wide awake in the bed, and smiling as he looked at her.  
"Eithel, mela, lleq maae vanima sina amrun (well, love, you're looking beautiful this morning)" and he chuckled again.  
Endarine got a false pouting look and went over to the side of the bed. She leaned in towards him and gave him a playful slap on his bare chest, then kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Just like a rogue to look at women when they mustn't." and she kissed him again.  
He laughed more heartily, then reached his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Uma, mela, nan' ann mele er (yes, love, but a passionate one).  
She giggled, and then got up to finish dressing. On top of the garments, she put a pale cream underskirt, and on top of that the same blue frock she had adorned for the Imladris feast. She heard movement behind her, and turned to see Legolas up and out of bed and donning his own clothing, the same as he always wore but without the deeply colored outer shirt. She smiled as she watched him, his strong back as he pulled the shirt over his head and the play of muscles in his legs as he slipped on his dark trousers and boots.  
He finished, and they made their way to the Meduseld together, arm in arm. They talked and laughed, grateful for Gandalf and his clever mind for being able to figure out this riddle. They noticed, as they passed by a window, that there was no direct sunlight to be found anywhere. The heavy clouds obscured it. Endarine's mind went whirling.  
"This strange weather has Gandalf written all over it." She said, as she and Legolas stared out of the stone hewn window. He nodded his own head in response.  
"Aye, it does." Then, a breeze blew, a heavy one for which these parts of Rohan were known for. His eyes crinkled in thought as the heavy wind blew his hair up and behind his shoulders. "Clouds that do not move, even with this heavy current."  
Endarine glanced up and studied the clouds more closely. Indeed, they were not moving, even in the brisk wind that was making her eyes squint.  
"Aye. At least they are blocking the sunlight! This is the first time in days I'll be able to spend time in the day without having to be clad in feathers and taloned feet!"  
Legolas laughed at this, and then the two of them continued on down the hall.  
They entered the mead hall amidst a crowd of warriors from the Hornburg battle. Many of them reeked of ale.  
Endarine shook her head. The sun barely raised and already they had topped off their mugs more than once! She couldn't blame them. They had just survived and un-survivable battle. Enough of their comrades and friends had died. They had reason enough to get drunk.  
They went to one of the tables, off to the side, and sat down. For a while all they did was sit, he straddling the bench, and she with her legs pulled under her and leaning against his chest with his arms around her middle.  
Several minutes later, the remainder of the Fellowship, that being Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, joined them. The young hobbits had accompanied them back from Isengard, where they had left Treebeard and the rest of his Entish friends to keep watch over the now ruined tower.  
Soon, food was brought out by the cooks and serving maids, who were smiling wide as they sat the platters down with relish. The plates were heaped with food, it seemed Théoden planned to celebrate not only that night, but all day as well.  
Endarine, after several days of being unable to eat anything but mice, heaped her plate high. She couldn't bring herself to eat many of the vermin that normal hawks considered food. She had eaten but one and that had nearly made her sick. She had declined food the rest of the time, for most times after she changed all she wanted to do was sleep.  
It was fairly simple fare, but there was plenty of it. Oats boiled until they were a thick meal she ladled into a smaller bowl of her own, then covered it with the brown sugar harvested from maple trees and mixed in a handful of dried fruit.  
From a steaming salver she pulled a spoonful of eggs, mixed together and fried. There were plenty of them on the serving plate. Obviously, the chickens and other fowls they had left behind during their retreat to the Hornburg had been laying plenty. From a third and final dish she measured out a serving of fruits; an apple and a pear. Then she sat down and began eating.  
She had gotten halfway through when Gimli looked up and noticed.  
"Oi, lass! How much are ye planning to eat here? Ye knows there's a feast coming this evening don' you?" and he laughed.  
"I'm going to eat as much as I can until this weather clears and I'm stuck being a bird again. As much as I enjoy being a hawk, I still can't bring myself to eat rodents." And she delved back into her plate.  
The others laughed. They could understand her hunger after several days of no choice but rats. They, too, continued on with their breakfasts.  
Over in the corner, Gandalf sat smoking his pipe. He had breakfasted already, and was now sitting silently contemplating the mess before him. Yes, the cloud spell had worked, but for how long? Had he condemned these poor elves to such an eternity? He was seriously questioning himself, as well as the possibilities of this seemingly impossible riddle. He had always been good at such conundrums, but this one baffled him beyond all he had ever known.

* * *

**_A/N—Yes I know! What a cliffie! Is the spell fixed? Is it over and done? But I thought you'd rather have what we've got so far, rather than waiting for a couple more weeks! I can only hope I've got the fishhook in good and tight!  
Arienwen_**

**_--I'd just like to say that I blame school for this extremely late chapter, I'm so sorry school got in the way especially with exams. That and also my co-writer is a senior and will be graduating so things may slow down even more crosses fingers. I'll try to continue updating in my profile if you would like to see where we are with a chapter, and if you have any good pranks for the characters let us know. REVIEW!_**

**_Endarine_**

* * *


End file.
